


Now That's Strange

by cjoycoolio



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, Superfamily, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjoycoolio/pseuds/cjoycoolio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Wade and Peter switch places.</p><p>Wade is the awkward nerd whose parents are Captain America and Iron Man. Peter is the annoying, crazy kid who is Spider-Man. Wade has been living his life at school as a king always treated with respect but he fucking hates it. He hates the attention. So now at high school no one know whose his parents are and now he is just another person in the crowd. He tells his dads that he likes it better this way but there something he is not telling them. Also Wade can’t stand Peter. He is literally the most annoying kid in the planet who has been following him around since elementary school but when strange unexpected events start happening between them something changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a prompt. So credit to this idea goes to gravy-bath on my blog.

Wade came through the front door, books in his arms, glasses on his eyes and emotionless expression on his face. "Hi sweetie. How was school?" Steve asks as he looks up at his son from his drawing pad.  
"Same old stuff I guess. Well I'm gonna go do my homework now. "

"Okay then. Dinner will be ready at 6" Steve says as his son walks to his room.

Wade opens his door and puts his backpack on the floor, his books on the desk and falls with his back on his bed. "I hate school." he says to himself as he closes his eyes and sighs. He then gets up after a few minutes of just laying there. He goes straight to his desk, pulls out his books then starts working on his homework. After 30 minutes, he was on his last page of homework when a knock comes from his window. He turns his head, stares at the window and groans. 

"Wade. Wade. Wade!" A boy in a spider-man costume who stuck himself onto the window says while knocking obnoxiously.

Wade groans again before he walks over to his window and opens it. Peter then crawls inside. "Peter. What the hell are you doing here?"  
"Got bored at my apartment. What you doing?"

Wade groans again before he rolls his eyes. He then sighs. "Homework."

"That's boring. Let's do something else" Peter says as he starts to explore Wade's room.

"I can't. I have to finish my homework." Wade says as he goes back to his desk and starts to finish his homework again. Spider-man then shoots a web and grabs hold of Wade's pen. Wade glares back at him before he grabs another pen from his desk. Peter then shoots another web and grabs the pen again. This keeps going until there no more writing utensils Wade could use. Wade groans. He glares at Peter before he gets up from his desk and storms up to him.

"CAN YOU JUST STOP MESSING WITH ME? I MEAN SERIOUSLY WHY DO YOU KEEP STALKING ME AND FOLLOWING ME AROUND?!" Wade screams angrily at him. 

A knock then comes through the door. "Sweetie. Are you okay? Is something wrong?" Steve says through the door.

"I'm fine Pop. It's nothing" Wade says as he glares back at Peter and points to the open window. Peter, however, was still in shock and frozen on the bed.

"You sure? It sure doesn't sound like nothing."

"I'm fine Pop." Wade says as he tries forcing Peter out the window. Peter's feet dragging on the floor.

"Okay hunny. Dinner will be ready in a few"

"I got it" Wade says as pushes Peter out the window and shuts it close.

Once he heard footsteps walk away from the door. Wade sighs. 

Peter stuck himself back on the window and knocks again. "Wade. Wade! Come on. Let me in! I was just messing with you."

Wade then closes his curtains on him

"Come on Wade. I was just having fun with you. Open the window" Peter says as he then pounds on the window again.

Wade then goes to where his stereo sits and turns it on and switches the volume up.

"WADE! I KNOW YOU CAN STILL HEAR ME. COME ON. OPEN THE WINDOW!" Peter yells trying to be louder than the music. 

A couple minutes pass and Wade sits in his desk still completely ignoring the boy stuck on his window, pounding and yelling to let him back. Peter finally stops because he has another plan. He then crawls away from the window. After hearing the screech and scramble from his window Wade sighs in relief. He then turns his music down before he slumps back on his bed. 

"Finally he left." he mutters to himself as he closes his eyes and sighs again.

"Wade dinner's ready" a voice calls from his door. Wade then gets up and heads to the dining room. He sees that his dad is out of his lab and is now sitting on the table. His pop is sitting next to him. Wade walks up to the table then sits down. Everyone then passes food around, serving themselves the food. 

"So Wade. Did you make any new friends today?"

"Nope"

"Why not? I mean you're the son of Captain America and Iron Man for godsake."

"Dad. You know that I don't want people at school to treat me differently. And besides they'll only become friends because I'm your son." 

"I still don't see how that is a problem. I mean they'll give you free stuff and treat you like a king. I think that would be awesome."

"For you. Remember middle school? That was horrible. I don't like it when people treat me like that. I just want to be normal for once" 

"Fine have it your way. Anyways, how about that one kid, Peter Parker or whatever his name was. Is he still following you around?"

"Unfortunately"

"He's a crazy little stalker of yours."

"I know"

"You should tell him to fuck off"

"TONY! LANGUAGE"

"Sorry. I mean tell him get the hell away from you"

Steve glares at Tony.

"What? "Hell" isn't a bad word"

"I've tried dad. Many times but he won't st-" Wade says before his mouth drops open. Behind his dads through the window, Peter is outside swinging around the building next to Stark Towers spelling something out with his web."Um....I need to go to the bathroom. Excuse me" Wade says before he gets up from the table and speed walks into his room. Tony and Steve look at each other confused before they just shrugs their shoulders and continues eating.  
Wade closes his door and locks it. He goes to the other side of the room and opens his window. 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Wade screams.  
Peter finally finishes spelling out what he wanted on the building. He then swings himself back to Wade's window and jumps inside. He takes off his mask and smiles before he gestures to his piece of work. On the tower across from him the words " I'm sorry" were written huge on the windows with web.

"Like it?" he asks. Wade stares in shock, completely speechless.

"I thought you would."

"Peter...."

"I know you love it"

".....Peter..."

"It's okay you don't have to thank me"

Wade then sighs. He runs his hand down along his face. 

"Peter...as kind as the gesture is....you know you're going to have to take it down. My dads are going to see it and start questioning me. They don't know you're also the crazy spider-man, who does whatever the fuck he wants and if they find that out...you don't even want to know what will happen to you" Wade says as he sits himself on his bed, and run his hand through his hair.

"Eh. I don't give a fuck" Peter says nonchalantly.

"But I do. As annoying as fuck you are. I rather you not get killed by my parents."

Peter groans and rolls his eyes." And this is why you're no fun." Peter then puts his mask back on and swings across to the building. A few minutes later the web is all cleaned up. Peter then swings back inside Wade's window.

"Wade you in here? It's been quite a while since you left to go the bathroom" Steve says through the door after he knocks on it.

"Yeah Pop. I'm here and sorry while going to the bathroom I thought I heard my phone ring so I went here to check. I'll be right out" Wade says

"Okay honey but hurry up. The food is getting cold" Steve says before he then walks back to the dining room.

"I should go back to dinner." Wade says as he looks at Peter who is now sitting on his bed.

"Yeah whatever go ahead. I'll just sit here and wait. Oh and bring me something to eat too" Peter says as he takes his mask off and lies down on the bed.

"Yeah no. You have to leave."

"Aww come on Wade." Peter whines

"Nope. Out" Wade says sternly

"But Wade… "

"Bye Peter" Wade says as he then again forces Peter towards the window.

"Party pooper" Peter as he stares at Wade like a spoiled brat who didn't get what he wanted. Peter puts his mask back on then shoots a web onto a nearby building

"I'll be back" He says before he swings away.

Wade then closes his window as he groans. "Why doesn't he ever just leave me alone?"

Wade opens his door and walks back to the dining room.


	2. Chapter Two

After dinner Wade helps his dads with the dishes before he goes back into his room. He now lies on his bed in his pj's with a book in his hands. He was about to finish the page he was reading when a knock comes on his door. 

"Wade hunny, can I come in?"Steve asks through the door.

"Sure thing Pop. It's open" Wade yells out as he continues to read he page.

Steve then walks inside and sits himself on the side of his son's bed.

"Is everything okay at school? I mean at dinner your dad was just trying to-"

"I know Pop, he was just trying to make a suggestion but I said before I don't want to live that life again." Wade says in an annoyed tone as he puts his book face down on his night stand.

"Pop you don't know what I've been through. I hated it. Middle school sucked. Everyone always tried to do nice things for me, like opening the door for me and saving a seat for me in class. One kid stole another kid’s lunch money, Pop, just so I could eat lunch." Wade says in one breathe, his anger rising.

"Okay, okay Wade. We won't suggest it anymore if that is what you want"

"Yes, Pop. This is what I want. I may not have friends right now but I like this better, so much better. I like not being the center of attention. I like that I can open my own door. I like having to sit in the back of the class. I like feeling normal."

Steve then sighs. "Okay, Wade. Well, you should go to bed now. It's getting late" Steve says as he then plants a kiss on his son's forehead. 

"Good night son. I love you."

"I love you too Pop. Night."

Steve then walks out of his room before giving one more glance at his son and a sad smile.

Steve then walks back to his bedroom and slides himself back into bed where Tony was still on his laptop.

"How did it go?"  
  
"Not so well." Steve sighs. He then stares at his husband. "I don't like this Tony. Wade would rather be someone in the background than embracing who he really is. I mean now he has no friends. He is always coming back after school and just goes straight to his room and does his homework. There's got to be something he isn't telling us. He always looks worn out everyday too. He doesn't do any sports so what could it be?"

"Steve you're worrying too much. He is fine. If something is really bothering him at school. Don't you think he would of told us?"

"That's the thing Tony. I don't think he would. Look how long it took for him to tell us what is happening at his middle school. He just told us last summer."

Tony sighs. "Steve. He's fine. Stop worrying. There's nothing wrong with our son."

"But Tony do-"

Tony then rests his hands on Steve's shoulders and stares straight into his eyes.   
"Steve. You're overthinking things too much. If he doesn't want his classmates to know who his parents are then so be it. We can't force him. Now nothing is wrong with our son. So please stop worrying. Please babe"

Steve then stares back into his eyes with his worried eyes for a couple seconds before he puts his head down and sighs. 

"Okay...but if you're wrong don't say I didn't tell you so" Steve says sternly as he points his finger at his husband.

Tony chuckles and puts his hand up for defense. "Yeah, yeah okay whatever. Let's just go to sleep now."

Steve then yawns before he lays his head back down onto the pillow. "That sounds like a good idea."

Tony then puts his laptop away, turns off the light and snuggles next to his husband. His head resting on Steve's shoulder while his arms wrap around the blonde man.

Back at Wade's room, he is still lying on his bed finishing the chapter of the book he is reading. He was about to finish the last line when another knock makes a sound but this time it's not the door. Wade groans before he puts his book face down back on the nightstand. He then goes to the window and opens the curtains to see Spider-man again stuck onto his window.

 Not wanting Peter to bang on his window again in fear of waking his parents, Wade reluctantly opens the window.  

"Peter. What the hell are you doing here again?"

"I told you I'll be back"

"I didn't think you meant back tonight"

Peter then takes off his mask and rolls his eyes at him. "Come on, let's go." Peter says as he tries dragging Wade out the window. Wade pulls away from Peter's grasp

"What? Where?"

"There is this place I want to show you."

"Um...I rather not"

"Come on. You'll love it. I promise." Peter says with a smile.

 Wade looks at Peter's smile and his heart suddenly flutters with a feeling that he has never once experienced. 

_He has never smiled at me like that. What the hell is going on? What the heck is this feeling? This is so strange. Nah it’s just nothing. This is fucking Peter. The annoying kid who follows me around. Haha what was I thinking. He just has a nice smile that's all. Nothing else from that. He's fucking annoying. Right?_

_  
_"Wade. Wade. Wade" Peter says as he waves his hand in front of the Wade's face.

Wade then shakes out of his thoughts.

"Huh, what?"

"Wade are you coming?"

"Oh..right...uh..."

"Come on, Wade. Please. I promise I'll bring you straight back." Peter says as he looks at Wade with pleading eyes.

Before he realizes what's he doing Wade takes Peter's hand.


	3. Chapter Three

Peter smiles again at Wade before he puts his mask back on and takes him towards the window. Wade then shakes out of his reverie when he feels the cold air against his face.

“On second thou-“

Before he could finish his sentence, Peter grabs onto Wade and swings them both out of the window.  Wade is too shocked and scared to scream. Peter chuckles at his state. A few minutes past and they’ve finally reach their destination. They’re both standing on the rooftop of the tallest tower of New York City.  Wade smiles and gapes at the view. He is completely amazed by all the lights.  He then turns his head to Peter who now has his mask off again and is smiling at him. “This…is… it’s… beautiful but...why… why did you bring me here?” Wade asks.  Peter’s smile slowly fades as he looks at him. “I felt kind of bad that you felt that way about me. I don’t mean to seem stalker-ish or annoying to you. I always thought we were friends and that’s just how we act. Me bugging you and then you yelling the crap out of me” Peter explains. Wade looks at him with guilt. He had no idea that’s how Peter felt.  He felt so bad for being so mean, but then again who could blame him? Peter is freaking annoying.

“Anyways, I thought I’d do something nice so that’s why I took you here. I like to go here when things get rough. I just sit here and watch the city down below. It calms me.” Peter explains more as he sits himself on the edge of the building and looks out at the view.  Wade watches him as he listens to him explain why he brought him here. Wade then walks to the edge and sits himself next to Peter once Peter finishes talking. “I never knew you felt like this Peter but it’s kinda weird” Wade says before he chuckles. Peter looks at him with an odd expression. “I mean come on Peter. You are the most annoying, irritating, frustrating kid in the planet. Thought we were friends?  I hate you.  I mean I really, really hate y-“ Wade stops when he see Peter frown.  Peter turns to face him. “I’m sorry that I made you feel that way.“ he says.

_Okay what the hell is going on right now? First off, Peter takes me here. Then he tells he thought we were friends, now he tells me he is sorry. I’m so confused. This is not the person I’m used to seeing. Who is this kid? This is not Peter. Peter is fucking annoying, but look at him now. He’s so sad and he feels really bad. This is so weird. I think I’m dreaming right now. Ha ha yeah this can’t be real I must be dreaming._

“Wade, are we?”  
“Are we what?”  
“You didn’t hear what I said huh?

“Uh…no”

“I said are we friends now?”

Wade was taken aback by the question.

_Ok yeah this is totally a weird dream. He is asking me if we’re friends now.  I’d like to wake up now. This is too weird. Come on wake up!_

“Wade”

_Why am I not waking up in my room? Why am I still here? Come on. Wake up!_

“Wade. Just answer the question. Are we?”  
 _Why am I still not in my bed? I know I’m going to close my eyes and when I open them I’ll be back in my room. Yup that’s it. That makes sense. Okay here it goes. What? I’m still here… that means this isn’t a dream._

 _“_ Wade. Are we?”  
“Uh…”  
 _What should I say? Should I lie and tell him that we are or should I tell him the truth and tell him that we are so not friends? No, that would be mean but come on you don’t expect me to become friend after one nice thing…right?...ugh…. I don’t know what to do. Wait, that’s perfect._

“I don’t  know”

“I see” Peter says as he nods his head with understanding. They both then just sit on the ledge for a couple minutes in silence.

_Okay well this is awkward now…._

“We should get back. It’s getting late.” Peter said as he gets up from the ledge and puts his mask back on. Wade follows suit, he gets off the ledge and stands up. “Yeah. We should”. Peter then grabs hold of Wade’s waist and swings him back to Stark Towers. Peter drops him off at his bedroom window. “Peter wait.” Wade says before Peter is about to jump off the window and web-swing away. “Yes?” he replies. “Thanks for taking me to that place tonight.” Wade says with a smile. “No problem Wade.” Peter says before he shoots a web out the window and swings away. “Okay…what the hell just happened?”

Wade says aloud to himself. Wade then walks over to his bed and sits himself on the edge.

_This is all really confusing. I hate Peter he always bugs me and stalks me and ugh he is so annoying but...tonight…Ugh… I don’t even know. I need to clear my head. Yeah, that’s what I need. I’ll just go to bed and then tomorrow everything will be back to normal. Yup, good plan._

Wade then was about to take off his shoes when he realizes he isn’t wearing any.  He feels a little embarrassed but just shrugs it off. He then takes off his glasses, puts it on his nightstand and lays himself on his bed.

That night Wade didn’t get any sleep. His mind couldn’t stop thinking about what happened the night before to let him rest. So that morning when Steve knocked on his door to tell him breakfast was ready, he shot up from his bed with bloodshot eyes and dark marks.  Wade was annoyed and irritated and so exhausted that he got off his bed and went straight to window. He opened it and screamed “SCREW YOU PETER” extremely loud that the birds sitting on ledges of nearby buildings flew quickly away.  Wade then went back to his nightstand and grabbed his glasses. He walked to his bedroom mirror and groaned.

_I hate Peter; he was the one that made me stay up last night. He is the reason I look like this. Stupid Peter._

“Wade. You okay? I heard you scream. Open the door sweetie and let me in.”

“I’m fine Pop. I just saw a spider”

_A really irritating stupid annoying spider that wears red and blue tights and swings around the neighborhood causing havoc._

“Well okay son. You have to get ready soon or you’ll be late for school”

“Yeah yeah I will.”

_School I hate school. I thought this was better. No one notices me like this but that’s not true at all. I’m the school nerd. People bully me. I don’t want to go to school but I can’t worry my parents. They have too much going on with saving the world in such to worry about me. Fine I’ll endure another day at this torture hell._

Wade groaned as he then grabs a pair of sweats and walked to the bathroom. He got ready after a few minutes. He looked at himself at the bathroom mirror again. He didn’t look any better than before. He still had red eyes. He still had dark circles. He groaned again. “This day is going to suck” he said to himself before then walked back to his bedroom to grab his books and backpack. He also grabbed his hat and his hoodie. He put the hat on his head and his hood up to cover it. He then walked to the kitchen. His head was down so no one could see his face. “Breakfast is on the table honey” Steve says from the couch, where he was sitting and reading a newspaper. “I think I’m just going to grab something to go. I’m running a little late” Wade says. Steve looks at his son with worried eyes, still not able to see his face. “Okay son. Have a good day at school” Steve says before he watches Wade open the front door and leave the house.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Let me know by commenting :)


	4. Chapter Four

The trip to school wasn’t bad for Wade. Nothing happened to him thankfully but it did however leave him alone again with his thoughts.

_Ugh fucking Peter. Why am I still thinking about him? That annoying little kid. Why did he have to bring me to that place last night? Why? Why did he say all those things? What is wrong with him? I was fine with just yelling at him and keeping our friendship non-existent but ….ugh he is so annoying… OUCH_

“Watch where you walking loser!” a big broad blonde jock said angrily before he pushes Wade out of the way.  “Sorry I...”  “You what? Huh? You think you can just walk into me and just get by? Think again freak!”The jock says as he starts shoving him around against his friends. A crowd surrounded them and started cheering and laughing.  “Stop it Brad” a blonde girl says as he tries to go up to stop him but she gets pushed down onto the grass.  A boy then kneels down towards her. “You okay Gwen? “ he asks in concern.  “Yeah. I’m fine Harry but someone has to stop them or that kid is going to get really hurt” she says.  That is when a brunette boy pushes Brad to the ground from behind, grabs Wade’s hand and runs.  
Brad looks shocked at first and so does the whole crowd who was watching. “GET THEM” he yells at his friends who then runs after them.

Wade’s hood falls down and his hat falls off his head during the run. He was shocked at the person in front of him, dragging him around the campus and holding his hand. It was none other than Peter Parker. They stopped running once they sat along the back of the school building. Wade has his back at the wall while Peter was facing towards him, holding his finger up, telling him to keep quiet. They hear footsteps slowly come to a stop. “He went this way.” The footsteps then grew further away. Peter then stares back at Wade and smiles. Wade stares at him before a small blush creeps on his face

_Okay this is too close for comfort and there is that smile again._

 “Th-anks” Wade stuttered out. Peter then gets off him and gives him another smile.  “No problem. I couldn’t let you get hurt. Now we should probably get to class.”

“Uh…we’re all the way at the back of the school. We’re going to be late for class.”

“Who said we were walking?” he says with a smirk.  
“What?“

“Wade, don’t you remember? I’m spider-man” Peter then takes his backpack and wears it across his stomach. He then puts his hands onto the wall before he stares back at Wade. “Grab on”

“What?”

“Wade, just grab on. If we crawl up to the building we’ll get to the top. That’s where I can web swing us to whatever building you class is in. Now grab on.”

“Won’t we get caught?” Wade says while looking at him incredulously.

Peter chuckles. “Just trust me. I do this all the time. Now, come on grab on” 

 _Okay seriousl_ y… _out of all the things that has ever happened to me this has to be strangest thing one yet. I have never thought I would ever have my arms wrapped around this boy. Now we’re freaking scaling this building. Why did I allow myself to do this? Oh that’s right because I’m stupid and can’t think straight whenever he looks at me like that. I don’t even know why. It’s like I lose of control my body but my head is like “No don’t. This kid is weird and annoying.” I mean I still hate this kid but here he is doing something nice for me again. Ugh, screw you Peter you confusing annoying freak._

Two minutes passed and Peter and Wade were finally on top of the building.  Peter lets Wade down so that he is standing next to him on the ledge. “So, which building is your first class?”

“uh...science”  
“Okay.” Peter says before he grabs onto Wade, shoots his web at the science building and swings them towards it. How are they not noticed by anyone? Wade will never know. Once they have approached the building, Peter sticks himself to the wall and scales down against the back of it. They finally reach the ground with only five minutes before the first bell. Wade lets go of Peter quickly and wipes his pants. “Uh…thanks…I guess” Wade says before he looks at him. Peter smiles. “No prob Wade. Well, I got to go to my class…or not either way… got to go. See ya” Peter says before he scales the building and leaves Wade completely speechless.

_That damn smile again. He has to stop smiling. It’s frustrating. Okay, I should probably get to class now._

Wade literally shakes out of his thoughts before he walks around the building and goes inside.

Once Wade gets into the classroomm he finds a seat in the back and lets his mind wonder again.

_Okay really? What the hell is this freaking feeling? Why I am I suddenly feeling this way. I’m supposed to hate him right? HE IS PETER. THE MOST ANNOYING KID IN THE PLANET! Ugh this kid is just so…_

“Mr. Wilson?”

“huh?”

“The answer to the question.”

Wade then looks at the board where a complex equation was written, however, Wade easily gives his answer. “The chemicals when mixed together create a sulfuric fluid.” He says. The teacher nods his head. “That’s correct. Now…”

_Where was I? Oh right Peter. He is just so freaking confusing. I hate him. I hate him for making me feel this way. Ugh. Stupid Peter._

The rest of the school day Wade had avoided bullies luckily and hasn’t had an encounter with the one boy who he can’t stop thinking about, since this morning. Now Wade is walking back home to Stark Towers.  A few minutes passed and he finally arrived at home. He walked through the door tirelessly. “You look exhausted. What’s wrong honey? Didn’t you get any sleep last night?” Steve asks once he goes through the front door. “Huh? Oh yeah. I’m pretty tired so I guess I’m just gonna take a nap and then do my homework.” Wade says to his pop. Steve looks at him with worried eyes. “Okay son.” He says. Wade then slumps all the way to his room and falls face up on his bed.

_I don’t understand why I still can’t stop thinking about him. I really have to stop. Ugh I’m still tired. I need a nap._

Wade then got of his bed took his backpack off and put it on his chair. He then took off his shoes and puts his glasses on the nightstand before he lays himself back on the bed. He was completely exhausted considering he didn't get any sleep last night and not being able to rest until after school. So thankfully for him, his tiredness got the better of him and he fell asleep the instant his head hit his pillow.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Here is chapter 5. There is a lot happening in the chapter. It was fun to write. Enjoy :D

Wade wakes up and checks his clock. It is now 5:03pm. He still has about an hour before dinner.  He gets up from his bed then grabs his glasses on the night stand. “I still have enough time to get my homework done before dinner,” he says to himself as he yawns, stretches his arms, puts on his glasses and walks to his desk.  He takes out his books from his backpack and lays them out in front of him. He was about to grab a pen from his desk when he realized that they’re all gone. “Dammit Peter.” he says as he remembers that Peter took them all yesterday when he was messing with him. He then goes through his backpack to find a pen,that happens to be in his front pocket.  Finally, after getting the pen from his bag, he begins his homework.  After about 30 minutes, he finishes all of his homework, so Wade decides he is going to read the book he read last night. The one that he never really got to finish reading.  At the kitchen Steve and Tony, in which Steve had to force to, are preparing dinner. “Tony. Wade came home looking more worn out today than yesterday. There has to be something wrong.” Steve says in a worried tone as he mixed the ingredients in the sauce. “Steve. What did I tell you last night?” Tony asks as he stirs the noodles in the pot. “I know Tony, but you didn’t see him this afternoon.” Steve says, staring up at his husband with worried eyes. Tony looks at his expression and frowns. He hates it when his husband looks so upset. “Steve, if it really bothers you this much, we’ll talk to him at dinner. Okay?” Tony says as he wraps his arms around his husband’s waist, snuggling his head against his neck. Steve turns his head and kisses Tony’s cheek. “Thanks sweetie. I love you.” He says with a small smile. Tony smiles back and kisses his husband’s cheek.” I love you too,” he says.

After another 30 minutes dinner was all ready and the table was set up. “Dinner is ready!” Steve calls out to Wade through the hall. Wade puts down his book on his nightstand and walks to the dining room. Once he gets there however, his parents are looking at him differently. He sits himself down at the table and looks at them oddly. “Why are you guys looking at me like that? What’s up?” he inquires serving the pasta to himself. “ Wade, your father and I notice that you always come home from school completely worn out. Especially today. Is there something going on at school that you’re not telling us? You know you can tell us anything son.” Steve says solemnly.

_Do they know that I get bullied? No no I don’t come home with any bruises or anything. Then what are they getting at? Pop is always so perceptive. They’re going to know somehow just not tonight. It’s not their problem to deal with. It’s mine._

“What? There’s nothing wrong at school Pop. I just get tired from all the work load and such…” Wade lies, putting the sauce onto his pasta. Tony notices that Wade is avoiding any eye contact.  _He’s lying._

“Cut the bullshit Wade. I know you’re lying. Now tell us what the hell is wrong, or I’ll just come down there tomorrow and find out myself.” Tony says in an angry tone as he slams his fork onto the table.  The table shakes causing everyone to jump. Steve glares at Tony. “That is not how you ask our son what’s wrong Tony,” Steve says in annoyed tone. Wade gets up from the table. “YOU SAID YOU GUYS WOULD NEVER GO TO MY SCHOOL! I THOUGHT THAT WAS CLEAR! I HATE YOU GUYS!! WHY DON’T YOU BOTH JUST BUTT OUT OF MY LIFE!!” He screams before he storms out of the dining room and into his room, slamming the door shut loudly behind him.

_I can’t believe they would do that to me again! After all I’ve told them about people at school knowing who they are. I don’t want to live that life again. They’re fucking impossible. Why don’t they fucking listen to me but no they have to fucking do what they wa-_

A knock comes from his window, interrupting his thoughts. Wade goes to the window to see once again, Peter Parker in his Spider-Man costume stuck onto it. This time however for some odd reason Wade wasn’t annoyed that he was there. “I hate my parents.” Wade says as he opens the window, letting Peter inside. “Well then I couldn’t have come at a better time.” Peter says as he takes off his mask and gives him a smile.

Wade’s stomach flutters again, a blush creeping up on his face, but he ignores it, looking at Peter with a confused expression. “What are you talking about?” He asks. Peter grins widely. “You’ll see.” He replies, taking hold of Wade’s hand and moving towards the window.

_Hell, if I get to leave this house tonight and get away from my parents, I don’t give a damn where he’s taking me._

“Let’s go!” Wade says, letting go of Peter’s hand. He moved to the other side of the room, putting on his shoes and grabbing his jacket. “Great.” Peter says as he waits by the window, smiling at him widely. Wade looks up from tying his shoes, and again blushes when his gaze meets Peter’s face.

_Fuck. He has to stop smiling at me like that._

With all this going on, there is another commotion happening in the kitchen. After Wade stormed out of the dining room, both of them were left with shocked expressions.  Steve then turned his head at Tony. “Look what you did Tony. Now he hates us. I can’t believe you!” Steve says in anger as he grabs his plate and storms to the sink. “I did nothing wrong Steve. If he won’t fucking tell us, then I’ll have to go to his school to find out myself, whether he likes it or not!” Tony yells from the table, still continuing to eat his pasta. Steve got really angry then. He grabs Tony’s plate from under him and puts it in the sink harshly. “I can’t believe you would do that to our son after he told us not to! You’re fucking ridiculous Tony!” Steve yells, storming out of the kitchen and into his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him. Tony sat on the kitchen table, alone and shocked. Back in their son’s room however, Peter is chuckling at Wade. “Yeah. You’re not wearing that where we’re going.” Peter says before going through Wade’s closet. “What’s wrong with what I’m wearing? And why does it matter? Where the hell are you taking me?” Wade asks, trying to push Peter out from his closet. “You’ll see, don’t worry.” Peter says as he drags another hanger to the other side of the closet. “Nope. Nope. What the hell is this? Nope. Nope. Fuck no. Nope. Nope. Aha perfect!” Peter says while trying to find the perfect top. It was a red button down polo. “Wear this” he says as throws the top at Wade. Wade looks at him skeptically before he reluctantly takes off his shirt and puts the top on. “Wherever you’re taking me, I’m sure it’s a hell lot of better than being here with my parents.” He says once he is all dressed. He grabs his phone from his bed. “Oh it is…” Peter says with a smirk before he puts on his mask. He then grabs Wade’s hand and pulls him towards the window. “Now hold on tight” Peter says as he then grabs hold of Wade’s waist and swings them both out the window. Wade was clueless as to where Peter was taking them, so when they stopped at the roof of a building, he was quite confused. “Where the hell are we?” He asks once they land. Peter takes off his mask. “Well this is where I usually keep my clothing for when I have to change out of my suit,” Peter explains as he goes to the backpack that is sitting against the wall of the door, leading to the inside of the building. ”Now I’m going to change. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Peter says, grabs the backpack, and goes inside the building.

 _Oka_ y _what the fuck is happening? Why the hell does he need to change? Where the hell is he taking me? I’m so confused._

Wade’s head was filled with so much confusion that when the door suddenly opens after a couple of minutes, it catches him by surprise.  Peter walked out in a blue checkered polo shirt that fit his chest nicely and a pair of slacks. “So whatcha think?” he asks as he walks towards Wade. 

_Fuck he’s hot…wait did I just think that? Oh god what’s wrong with me!_

“It’s…uh…” Wade stutters out. He then clears his throat. “I mean it’s fine. You look fine.”

_So fine… What the fuck is wrong with me? I did not just think that. What the hell???_

“Thanks,” Peter says with a smile, walking forward and grabbing Wade’s hand. He leads him inside the building and down the stairs. Wade didn’t have any time to protest. He is already being dragged. “Where are you taking me?” Wade asks.  “It’s this awesome club I can get us into. I know the people who work there.” Peter answers.

_A club? Why the hell is he taking me to a club? Why the hell am I allowing myself to do this? Ugh dammit. Why is he so dam irritating!_

They let go of each other’s hands once they arrived at the outside of the building, which happens to be an abandoned apartment. “It not that far from here, just two blocks away and it will be right at the corner.“ Peter says as he points his hand straight ahead of him. Wade nods his head, following the direction that Peter just pointed out. “I can’t believe I’m actually agreeing to going to this place…” Wade mutters aloud without even realizing it. “ What did you say?” Peter asks as he turns his head back at him, since he was walking ahead of him.

_Fuck did I say that out loud. Dammit. This is so irritating!_

“Nothing. I didn’t say anything” Wade says before he gives him a fake smile. Peter looks at him oddly. “Okay then whatever you say Wade…” He says before he returns his gaze back in front of him.

_Thank god he didn’t question me further. Okay seriously Wade. Stop thinking so much. Let’s just enjoy this night. It’s way better than staying home, angry at my parents._

At home, Tony stormed into his shared bedroom with his husband. “I can’t believe you’re angry at me! I was just fucking trying to get him to tell us what’s wrong. That  _is_  what you wanted Steve!” he yells. Steve was on the bed before he stormed up to his fuming husband. “Tony, you knew very well how he felt about you coming to his school. As much as I hate how he doesn’t want his school to know who his parents are, we both agreed to respect his decision. Now our son hates us and it’s all because of you. You didn’t have to fucking say that. So you better fucking apologize to our son or you’re sleeping on the couch tonight.” Steve says angrily as pokes harshly at Tony’s chest. Tony put his hands up in defense, the pain from the poke at his arc reactor causing him to submit to Steve’s yelling. “Fine dammit. I’ll apologize just stop fucking poking my chest. It hurts like hell” Tony says as he backs away from his husband and slides out the door.

Wade and Peter were now standing in front of the club. It had the word ”Naustica” huge in neon green lights on top of the building . A bouncer in a black leather jacket was holding a rope that let people in. “What’s your - Oh Peter. Come on in” he says in a burly voice as he lifts up the rope. “Thanks George oh and he’s with me.” Peter says as he walks in and gestures to Wade. The bouncer looks at Wade oddly but lifts the rope anyways to let him in. Wade grins widely. “Thanks” He says to him. The bouncer just nods his head.

Inside the club, the music was loud and the place was pretty dark, with only railing lights shining every so often at the ground. “How do you know these people?” Wade asks, trying to sound louder than the music.  “I just do. Now come on! I want to show you something!” Peter says, smiling at him. Peter takes his hand and drags him further inside the club.

_His dam smile again! Why does he have to smile at me like that? It’s so dam frustrating. I just don’t understand why I keep feeling this way whenever he is smiling at me like that. It’s….just not like me. I literally hate this kid but when he smiles… I don’t see that annoying, irritating the most frustrating kid in the whole freaking world… I see…Someone else…I can’t explain it… And for some damn reason that is unexplainable, I actually like this Peter…… Who am I kidding? Me like Peter Parker? That’s a complete joke… Right?….Ugh, this is why he is so damn frustrating._

Peter took both of them towards the bar of the club. “Hey Penny” Peter says with a grin to the bartender. “Hey Pete. Whose this fine young man?” the girl with red luscious hair in a high pony tail asked as he eyed the boy from head to toe.  Peter chuckled. “This is Wade… He’s my fri- I mean he is just someone I know.” Peter explains.

_Did he just almost call me his friend? Why didn’t he? Wait I want him to? What is wrong with me?!_

“I see. Nice to meet you I’m Penny. What do you guys want to drink tonight? Virgin of course” she asked with a wink. “I’ll just have a Diet Coke. How about you Wade?” Peter says with a smile before staring back at Wade. “I’ll have the same thing he’s having, and it’s a pleasure to meet you too Penny.” Wade says with a smile. “Coming right up” Penny grins as she grabs two glasses from under the bar, pouring the Diet Coke into the cups. She then winks at Peter before she leaves them alone.

_Why the hell did she wink at him?  What is goi-_

“So Wade?“

“Yeah?”

“You never told me why you were so angry at your parents tonight?”

_Crap I totally forgot about that. Thanks for reminding me jerk._

“Uh… I don’t really want to talk about it.” Wade says before taking a sip of his drink.

“Ok. I was just wondering. Now want to dance?”

_What?! Did he just ask me to dance? What the hell is going on?!_

“What?”

“You know dance. Moving your arms and legs. Do you not know how?” Peter says with a chuckle.

“Of course I know how to dance.“

“Okay then let’s go!”

_What the fuck is going on? Why am getting this feeling again? Ugh Peter damnit! Stop confusing me._

Before Wade could give a reply, Peter grabbed his wrist and pulled them both towards the dance floor. Wade’s cheeks grew red under his glasses at the touch. They danced together, but not in the crazy couple way where their bodies were smashed together. It was more like ‘I’m having the time of my life. I don’t give a fuck about anything else’ type way.

_This kid can fucking dance. I guess that’s what comes from being Spider-Man. Being so flexible I mean and that damn smile he has right now… It’s just… So… I don’t even know… And it’s irritating… But I don’t even care right now. I’m having too much fun._

They were having too much fun and the music was too loud for them to notice the 10 or more missed calls on Wade’s phone. It was late at night when both of them left the club. “Did you have fun?” Peter says as he wrapped his arm around Wade’s shoulder and grins widely at him. “Sure did!” Wade says back with a smile. Peter smiles back. “That’s good. I’m glad.”

_Okay this night was actually really fun… But it still doesn’t explain how confusing he is… It just makes him more confusing… I’m supposed to hate this kid right?….. Yeah… I don’t even know what to think of him… This is all really confusing… Whatever I won’t think about that right now._

“Thanks Peter.” he says as he looks at him genuinely. Peter smiles. “No problem Wade.” He replies. Peter takes them back to the abandoned building so he could change back to his Spider-Man suit. He didn’t want to be swinging around the neighborhood without his suit on. That would just be weird. After a few minutes, Peter was changed and ready to take Wade home. “Ready?” Peter asks as he goes up to him, where he was standing near the ledge. Wade turns his head to stare at him. “Yup” he answers. Peter grabs hold of his waist and then swings them away to Stark Towers. It takes them a couple minutes until they are at Wade’s bedroom window. The room is dark when they got there. “Thanks for taking me out tonight. I had a lot of fun…” Wade says once he was inside the room. Peter smiles.  “I did too. Well I got to go. Cya Wade!” Peter says before he then swings out the window and out of sight. “So you were hanging with Spider-Man, huh?” A voice says in an angered tone from inside the room. “Oh shit!” Wade yells as he jumps about three feet in the air. Steve then turns on the light. “You didn’t even call to tell us where you were Wade! We were worried sick. We almost called S.H.I.E.L.D for a search party!” Steve says in an angry but worried tone as he approaches his son. “Who is this Spider-Man and how the hell does he know your name?” Tony asks as he also approaches his son. Wade walks backwards from his parents. “He is just someone I know. Why does it matter to you?” Wade asks in an annoyed tone. “It matters because this Spidey kid took our son to who the fuck knows where! It matters because we don’t know what he did to you. He could have drugged you without you even knowing! Do you not know how much danger you could have been in!?!” Tony yells in anger. “He did nothing wrong. All he did was take me to a club!” Wade yells back. “ WHAT?” Steve screamed in anger.

_Fuck… I shouldn’t have said that._

“A club? How the fuck did you get in a club. You’re 17 Wade!” Tony yells again.  Steve rubs his hand across his face. “You are so grounded mister. Now go to your room” Steve yells in anger. “I am in my room!” Wade yells back. “Right well… Go to sleep now! You are grounded for a month! After school you come straight home. We’re locking your windows so you can sneak out at night!” Tony yells. “What? A fucking month? Are you fucking kidding me?!” Wade screams. “Watch your mouth Wade. You want it to be longer?” Steve yells. “Now you go to bed right now!” Tony says angrily as he and Steve storm out the door and slam it shut. Wade then hastily takes off his shoes and throws them at the door. After changing into his pajamas, he slumped down on his bed.

_Fuck them for grounding me for a month. That’s fucking unreasonable. And how the fuck am I going to sleep now? I can’t sleep because Peter is so confusing. I don’t know what to think… Is he my friend? Do I want him to be? Fuck no… Well maybe I do… I mean he is nice to me now… And I do like him this way… He isn’t annoying this way… See dammit Peter… Why are you so frustrating??? Fuck you Peter!!!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Did you like it?


	6. Chapter Five : Bonus Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so. I just had this headcanon of what happen when Wade was with Peter at the club and why Steve and Tony were suddenly in the dark in his room when he got back . Enjoy :D  
> The scene right before the Bonus Scene:
> 
> At home, Tony stormed into his shared bedroom with his husband. “I can’t believe you’re angry at me! I was just fucking trying to get him to tell us what’s wrong. That is what you wanted Steve!” he yells. Steve was on the bed before he stormed up to his fuming husband. “Tony, you knew very well how he felt about you coming to his school. As much as I hate how he doesn’t want his school to know who his parents are, we both agreed to respect his decision. Now our son hates us and it’s all because of you. You didn’t have to fucking say that. So you better fucking apologize to our son or you’re sleeping on the couch tonight.” Steve says angrily as he pokes harshly at Tony’s chest. Tony put his hands up in defense, the pain from the poke at his arc reactor causing him to submit to Steve’s yelling. “Fine dammit. I’ll apologize just stop fucking poking my chest. It hurts like hell” Tony says as he backs away from his husband and slides out the door.

Bonus Scene:

Tony walks down the hallway, his chest still aching from Steve’s strong poke. He groans in pain as he knocks on Wade’s door. “Son, I wanted to tell you that I didn’t mean what I said at dinner. I was just angry that you didn’t tell us something was wrong at school” Tony says through the door. He waits a couple minutes for a reply but doesn’t get any. “Come on Wade, you don’t have to give me the silent treatment. Just open the door and let me explain” Tony says as he tries to open the door. It was locked. He bangs hard onto the door. “Wade, you open the door right now!” Tony yells. “I’m warning you have until the count of three or I’m going to open it myself. I know I never use it because you’re usually good but I do have the key. I’m counting, Wade. You better open the door before I get to three.” Tony yells in anger. “One” Tony yells as he scrambles into the kitchen to find the key.”Two” he yells as he get’s the key from one of the drawers and paces back in front of Wade’s door. “Three” Tony yells before he puts the key into the lock and turns it. He slams the door open. “ Wade. You’re so grou-“. He get’s cut off at the site. Wade was nowhere in the room. Tony grew worried. He looked around the room and wondered how he had escaped. He then found his answer. The window was open and the wind was blowing the curtains. “God dammit” Tony mutters in anger as he storms back to his own room. “Steve, Wade’s gone” Tony shouts. Steve just got out of the shower and was in his robe. He was drying his hair with a towel but it dropped once Tony spoke. “WHAT?!” Steve says in shock and anger. “His window is open. He snuck out” Tony explains.  
After a few hours and a few dozen phone calls to Wade, Steve and Tony were now at the couch. Steve had a worried expression on his face while Tony had an angered expression on his. “What should we do? Should we call a search party from S.H.I.E.L.D?” Steve asks in concern. Tony shakes his head. “It’s not necessary Steve. He’s just a teen and has no car or money. He left his wallet in the room. He can’t go far. If he doesn’t come back tonight then we can call S.H.I.E.L.D.” Tony explains. Steve sighs.”But what if he doesn’t?” he asks in concern. Tony looks at him sadly. “Let’s just hope he does” he says. Tony then grabs his husband’s hand and leads him down the hallway. “Look when I was teen, I snuck out during the night. I always snuck back in the same way I snuck out. So I’m assuming that Wade will do the same” Tony says as he opens Wade’s door and walks inside. “I guess we’ll have to wait here until he comes” he says as he sits himself on the bed. Steve then grows angry. “It’s all your fault Tony! He wouldn’t have snuck out if you didn’t completely have an outburst during dinner!” he yells. “It’s not my fault. Our son was completely lying to us. Of course, I would be angry” Tony retorts. Steve groans in irritation. ”It is so you fault Tony. You fucking are the cause of all….”  
Steve and Tony continue to argue for hours before they realize that their arguing wasn’t going to make Wade come home. Now Steve was on the bed with his head slumped down and his hands on his face, crying. Tony wrapped an arm around his husband’s shoulders and pulled him closer. He kissed his hair. “I guess all we do now is wait and hope he’s alright” Tony says as he puts his head on top of Steve’s head. Steve then wraps his arms around Tony and sobs over his husband’s shoulder. Tony rubs Steve’s back for comfort, his own tears spilling from his eyes.  
After 30 minutes of tears and sorrow, Tony and Steve were now sitting calmly in the dark in Wade’s room. Tony insisted that if Wade did come back, he should get punished and scaring him would be part of the punishment.


	7. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the 6th chapter. Enjoy

Wade took off his glasses and placed them on his nightstand. He rested his arms underneath his head as he lay himself on the bed. Staring at the ceiling, he let his mind wander to the previous night.

_I think that one of the reasons that Peter is so damn frustrating is because I barely know anything about him. Besides him being Spider-Man, which I believe I’m the only one who knows… Besides that… I don’t know anything about him… Also other than the fact that he can bug the hell out of people… Ok, sure I technically known him since middle school since he kept following me around but… Ugh… So who is this Peter Parker, and why is he always on my mind??? I really should get to know him right? Before I really decide if I actually like this kid right??? “Like” meaning as a friend… Nothing more than that… I think… Yeah… Just a friend… Ugh my brain stop confusing me dammit… Ok… Tomorrow… At school… I’m going to get to know this kid if it’s the last thing I do. I will find out who Peter Parker is and figure out how I feel about him. Okay brain? Good. Now let’s get some sleep cause I’m freaking exhausted._

_  
_Wade yawned, standing up and walking to his closet. He quickly changed out of his clothes and into an old shirt. He walked back to his bed, lay down and took off his glasses.

_Man I’m really tired. This day was crazy. Ugh… I need some sleep._

At his parent’s room, Steve was just getting into bed with Tony already snoring right next to him. “Hey Tony,” Steve said poking his husband’s back. Tony groaned. “Tony” He repeated, poking him again. “Steeeeve! Dammit, your pokes hurt!” Tony groaned out as he turned his head towards his husband. Steve chuckled. “ My bad… Anyways I was wondering, do you think we were too harsh on Wade?” He asks. Tony yawned and stretched out his arms. “Steve, our son went to a club with a stranger under aged. No adult supervision and he didn’t even ask to leave the house. I think he deserves what he got.” Tony said, turning back on his side. Steve sighed. “Well Tony, I still think you should apologize to him. I still don’t approve on what you did during dinner.” Steve said, finally laying on his side.

Tony turned around harshly. “After what he did tonight? Hell no. I didn’t do anything wrong but say that I was going to his school.” He said in an annoyed tone. Steve turned back around to face Tony. “No, what you did was wrong and even though what he did was bad, he still deserves an apology from you. It’s the right thing to do.” Steve said. Tony groaned. “You and your ‘right thing to do’ crap. Fine whatever, I’ll apologize. If that’s what you want Steve, I’ll do it. Now stop talking and let’s just go to sleep.” Tony groaned out before he quickly turned back on his side. Steve glared at Tony’s back. “Good night Tony,” Steve said harshly, turning to his own side.

That morning everyone was somewhat well rested, except for Tony, who was always grumpy in the morning. Wade woke up early that morning with a smile upon his face. He was ready to start the day. Ready to find out who this annoying little kid really was.

Steve woke up early as usual to make everyone breakfast. “Good Morning,” Steve said with a smile as he turned around to see Wade come out his room and into the dining room already dressed for school. Wade didn’t reply. “I made you your favorite.” Steve said, placing the plate in front of his son. Wade took it and didn’t speak to him, barely making any eye contact. “I hope you like it.” Steve continued. Wade continued eating, ignoring his pop. “Here’s your drink too,” Steve said, handing his son orange juice. Wade took it and placed it on the table next to his dish, still not talking or making any eye contact with him. Steve frowns at his son. “I see you’re not talkative today.” Steve said. Tony slouched into the kitchen. “He’s giving you the silent treatment Steve.” Tony said with a yawn, moving to the coffee machine. “Oh… Well that makes sense.” Steve said, grabbing a seat in front of Wade and staring at him. “Let’s see how long this will last.” He said, smirking. Tony rolled his eyes. “He’s not going to talk hun,” He said, taking a sip of his coffee, observing the family staring match. More like Steve was staring at him and Wade was just ignoring them and eating his breakfast like he wasn’t even there. It was literally just awkward silence for about fifteen minutes. Only the occasional sip from Tony, and a fork scratching the plate from Wade broke the silence.

Once Wade finished his food, he put the dishes into the sink, grabbed his backpack from the back of his chair and walked out of the house, not even aknowledging his parents.

_Well that was freaking awkward… even though they do deserve it. They won’t hear a blip out of me for a while._

Wade walked the rest of the way to school in silence, he didn’t want another accident to happen like yesterday, because he was too entranced by his own thoughts. When he got to school, he avoided Brad and all his jock friends. As he approached his locker some random person accidently bumped into him, knocking the person’s own books down on the floor. “Oh, sorry! I didn’t see you there.” the person said. Wade bent down to help pick up the books. “It’s fine,” he said, handing the books to the person. His eyes go wide at who he sees. It was the lady from last night. “Penny, right?” he asks, looking at her expectantly. “Oh, hi Wade! Yeah that’s me” she said with a smile. “I didn’t know you work here too.” he said. “Oh well I don’t really. I mean I’m just a substitute. Last night, yeah, that’s just my part-time job. I usually sub for teachers during the day.” she said. “I see. Well I’ve got to go to my locker. It’s nice to see you again though Penny,” Wade said with a smile, going to his locker.

 _Well that was really strange_   _and unexpected. Is this how Peter knows her? Ugh, this is all so confusing. Ok, so at lunch I’m just going to ask him. That way I’m not confused and everything is cleared. Then I’ll finally see the real him. Yeah, good plan._

The classes leading to lunch was boring and uneventful for Wade, so he was really glad when lunch came around. Especially because he gets to talk to Peter… If he could find him that is. Wade grabbed his money from his backpack, going to the lunch line to get some cafeteria food. By the time he got to the front of the line, Wade had found Peter on the other side of the cafeteria, eating alone at a table with his headphones in his ears. Wade smiled as he grabbed his tray and walked up to him. “Hi Peter,” Wade said as he set his tray on the seat next to the brunette. Peter took out his left headphone and looked oddly at him. “Uh… Hi Wade. Why are you sitting here?” He asked. “Well why not?” Wade questioned. Peter smiled. “Uh… Good point. So what’s up?”

_God dammit. Not that smile again._

“Oh so I saw Penny this morning. I didn’t know she subs here too.” Wade said as he stabbed his fork into to strange food on his tray. “Oh well my sister needs the money to pay rent for our apartment.” Peter said nonchalantly. Wade widen his eyes. “What?!?! Penny is your sister?!?! She doesn’t even look like you!!” He exclaimed. Peter chuckled. “Oh right… I guess I didn’t tell you that. Well she is not really my sister. I was adopted when I was eight. Her family took me in. But our parents died in car crash a few years ago, so now Penny and I our living on our own.” Peter explains. Wade looks at him so shocked. “Wow. I’m sorry. I never knew that about you.” He said solemnly. Peter shruged his shoulders. “It’s no big deal. You’ve never really asked… Well since you don’t think we’re friends… I mean, I’m not trying to make you feel bad… I just… Ugh, never mind.” Peter said awkwardly. “No no. I get it. It’s my bad for not knowing who you really are. I’m sorry Peter for treating you badly before. Really I am, so why don’t we just have a fresh start from now on?” Wade asks with a smile.“I’d like that” Peter said smiling back at him.

_Ok wow that was a whole lot to know in just one sitting. Peter and Penny are siblings. He was adopted and his parents died in a car crash. Well now that I kinda know who this kid is. I guess I can start being a little nicer to him, since you know, he is being nicer to me (which I still can’t explain why). So hopefully this brand new start works out._

“I have a quick question”

“Sure go ahead”

“Does your sister know your spider-man?”

“haha Yeah. She is the one I told first. Remember the day I told you?”

“Yup how can I forget it.”

_Flashback (2 years ago when they were both 15)_

_“Hey Wade! Hey Wade!” the teenage boy said as he approached from behind._

_“What do you want Peter?” Wade said, annoyed, speeding up._

_“Guess what?” Peter grinned._

_“What?” Wade asked, rolling his eyes._

_“Watch this!” Peter said as he dragged Wade to an alleyway._ _  
_“Peter, let go of me!” Wade yelled, struggling to get out of his grasp._ _

_Peter released Wade from his grasp before he scaled a building, did a backflip, shoots a web onto the edge of a fire escape, swings from it, then lands perfectly on his two legs in front of Wade. Wade gapes, his eyes wide, mouth open. “H…h..how did you do that?” He asked in surprise. Peter smirked “Because I’m fucking awesome.” he said. “No seriously Peter. How is that even possible?” Wade asked in slight annoyance. “Because stupid, I’m spider-man” Peter grins widely. Wade looks at him like he’s crazy. “Wait what?!” he asked in a surprise tone. Peter rolls his eyes as he grabs his backpack that was thrown on the floor and proceeds to grab his mask. He then puts it on. “See” he said._

_A thud could be heard as Wade’s body fell to the ground._

_Present Day_

“Yeah you fainted. It was fucking hilarious!” Peter laughed. Wade rolled his eyes. “Oh shut up. What would you do if you were in my position?” he asked in an annoyed tone. “Not faint.” Peter chuckled and pushed Wade’s arm playfully. “Hahaha. You’re so funny” Wade says sarcastically, rolling his eyes again.

_Okay I’ve got to admit, this Peter is pretty cool to hang with. He’s actually pretty chill when he’s like this. Less annoying._

Wade and Peter laughed and smiled as they remembered other memories of their somewhat of a past together during the rest of the lunch. Once lunch was over, they parted ways and went to their next classes. “See ya later Wade…” Peter said, waving at him with a smile. Wade waved back. “Bye Pete,” He said. The next few classes were long and boring, so Wade was so glad that school was over. After the last bell rang, he went to his locker to grab his books. “Hey freak. There you are.” The blonde jock says as he approaches him with his posse. “H..hi… Brad” Wade stutters out. “You’re stupid little ‘hero’ fucking embarrassed me yesterday!” Brad shouted. The jock pulls Wade up by the shirt, shoving him into the lockers. “So now you’re going to get it. Right boys?” He smirked. “Yeah!” The rest of the jocks yelled and nodded their heads in agreement. “This is for running into me,” Brad says before he punches his gut. Wade moans in pain. “And this is for your friend pushing me down.” He says, letting go of Wade’s shirt so that he drops to the floor, then kicking him harshly in the stomach. Wade whimpers. “This is for running away,” Brad says as gives him another harsh kick into his side. “Hey!” a voice calls out from down the hall way. Everyone turns their heads, including Wade towards the person. Wade was woozy but he knew right away who it was. It was the one and only Peter Parker. Peter ran down the hall. “And this is for…” Brad couldn’t finish because Peter slammed him into the lockers, punching him in the face. “Don’t fucking mess with him again!” Peter yells as he lays another punch on Brad. The rest of jocks watch in shock. Peter kept throwing punches. “That will teach you how it feels to be bullied. Now get the fuck out!” He yelled as he dropped Brad onto the floor. The jocks rush out of the hallway. Peter watches them leave before he then kneels down to Wade. “You okay Wade?” Peter asks in worried tone as he tries to help him stand. Wade aches in pain, his head spinning. “I..I’m just a little dizz-” Wade says before the world turns into darkness and he falls in Peter’s arms. “Wade!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh. Is Wade okay? You'll know next chapter :)


	8. Chapter Seven

“Is he going to be okay?” Peter asks the nurse. “He seems to have just fainted from being hit.  No serious injuries just a few bruises here and there. I suggest he goes home once he wakes.” The nurse says. “Thank you Nurse Amy” Peter says as he gives her a nod. “Shall I call his parents to pick him up?” Nurse Amy asks.

_I don’t think he would want his parents to pick him up from school, if I remember correctly._

_I saw how he was treated at middle school. He didn’t seem to like all the attention he was getting._

“No, it’s fine. No need to worry them. I’ll just take him home” Peter says as he looks up at her. “Well okay then.  If you need anything or if he does let me know. I’ll be at the office filing some things” she says. Peter nods his head at her again before she leaves the room. Wade stirs a little bit and groans. “W-w-where am I?” Wade asks in weary voice as he slowly opens his eyes. “You’re at the nurse’s office at school. That stupid Brad beat you up pretty bad and you fainted but don’t worry, I got him good.” Peter explains. “Well, that explains the major headache I’m having right now. How long was I out?” Wade asks as he slowly gets up to sit on the edge of the bed. Peter tries to help but Wade just waves his hand at him. “About 45 minutes” Peter answers. “What?!?! Fuck, my parents are going to kill me. I have to go home now!!” Wade shouts as he tries to stand up but almost trips. Peter catches him. “Look, Wade you can barely walk on your own. I’m going to help you take you home” Peter says as he puts Wade back onto the bed. Wade sighs. “Okay, but we should go soon before they really start to worry” Wade says as he looks at him with worried eyes.  Peter nods his head.  “Okay, we’ll go when you can at least stand up without falling” Peter says as he chuckles softly. Wade rolls his eyes. “Oh, shut up” he says before he tries to stand up again. “Okay, a little help here” he says as he almost falls again. “I gotcha” Peter says as he wraps an arm around Wade’s shoulder. “Thanks” Wade says with a small smile. Peter returns the smile as they both walk out of the nurse’s office.

 

Once they’re both out of the school with their backpacks on, they walk back to Stark Towers. Well, more like Peter guiding Wade who is limping. “Man, how am I going to explain this to my parents” Wade says in a worried tone.” I don’t know but I’ll be there if you want me to.” Peter says. Wade smiles. “Thanks Peter” he says. Peter smiles back again. “Anything for you Wade” he says.

_Wait, what does that even mean? “Anything for you Wade” Oh man my head is starting to hurt again. And that fucking smile. He has to stop smiling at me like that._

“Wade. Wade. Wade!” Peter says as he waves his hand in front of the other boy.

“What? Huh?” Wade says confused as he shakes out of his thoughts.

“You totally just spaced out. Is something wrong?” Peter asks in concern.

“No! Nothing is wrong. I was just…uh…zoning out I guess...”

Peter looks at him oddly. “Well okay..” he says as they then continue on their way to Wade’s house.

A couple minutes pass before they reach Stark Towers. “Well this is it. You can go home if you want to” Wade says. Peter shakes his head. “It’s fine.  I said I’d be there… that is if you want me to” he says with a small smile.

_It’s too hard to resist that damn smile._

“Well…actually it would be a little easier if you helped explain why I’m limping” Wade says with a smile. Peter chuckles. ”You’re probably right” he says. Peter helps Wade walk into the building and up to his complex which was at the very top. Wade takes the key out from his backpack once they got to the top.” Well here we go...” Wade says as he slowly turns the key and opens the door. Steve was sitting on the couch with his head down and his hands on his face. Tony was behind the couch trying to comfort him. They looked up once they heard the door open. “Where the hell were you?! You’re supposed to come straight home! You’re grounded, remember?!” Tony yelled. Wade limped inside with Peter at his side. Steve panicked as he quickly went towards his son. “Oh my god Wade! Why are you limping?” he asked in a worried tone. ”I’m fine Pop. He helped me walk home” Wade explained as he pointed towards Peter. “What the hell happened Wade? We were worried sick. You weren’t answering our calls and then you come home and you’re limping?! You better fucking explain yourself!” Tony yelled as he poked his son’s chest harshly. Wade almost falls backward but Peter catches him. Peter then stood in front of Wade. “Look Mr. Stark, Wade ran into a bully afterschool that beat him up. He passed out from the blow and that is why he is late and why he is limping” he explains. Steve’s eyes grew wide in astonishment. “WHAT?!” he yelled.  Tony held on to his husband shoulders to calm him down. Tony then stared down at the boy next his son. “He should be able to explain this himself. Who the fuck are you anyways?” he says in a stern voice. Without even realizing it Wade speaks. “It’s Peter Parker Dad, my friend” he says.

_Wait, wait, wait..what the hell? Did Wade just call me his friend?_

“Friend? I thought you hated this kid” Tony asks in a confused tone.

“I don’t hate Peter, he just bugs the hell out of me at times. Now can I sit down? Leaning on my sprain ankle hurts like hell” Wade says as he tries to go to the couch. Steve helps his son towards the couch then sits next to him. “Wade, why didn’t you tell us that you were being bullied?” he asks in concern. Wade slumps his head down on the couch. “I think I’m gonna head out now” Peter says from where he was by the door. “Wait, you should stay for the dinner. It’s the least we could do for helping get our son home” Steve says as he smiles at Peter. Wade looks at his Pop like’s he’s crazy.

_Dinner with Peter and my parents…WHAT?!?!?_

“I don’t know, my sister should be home any minute and I don’t want to intrude” Peter says as he runs his hand through his hair. “No, no, you’re not intruding. I insist. Just call your sister and let her know you’ll be staying with us for dinner” Steve says as he reaches over to the side table to grab the phone. “Here you could call her right now” he says as he hands Peter the phone. “Well, okay I guess. If you insist. Thank you” Peter says as he takes the phone. Peter then walks out of the room briefly to talk to Penny. Steve then returns his attention back to his son. Wade looks up at him. “Did you really have to invite him over Pop? It’s going to be awkward” Wade says in annoyance. “You did say he was your friend Wade so what’s the problem?” Steve says in confusion. “Yeah...but...” Wade starts. “Then there shouldn’t be a problem. He’s staying for dinner. Now you go a wash up and do your homework we’ll talk about this bully thing after dinner, got it?” Steve says sternly. “And you’re going to explain everything” Tony adds. Wade nods his head. “I got it” he says as Peter then walks back into the room. “My sister said it’s fine thanks again for inviting me Mr. and Mr. Stark-Rogers” Peter says with a smile as he hands the phone back to Steve.” It’s our pleasure. Now why don’t you two start on your homework and I’ll call you when dinner is ready” Steve says. “Okay Pop“ Wade says as he attempts to stand up. Peter goes to him and helps him stand. “I gotcha” he says. “Thanks” Wade says with a small blush. Steve and Tony stare at the pair oddly before they look at each other in confusion. Peter then guides Wade to his room. “Did you see that blush too?” Steve asks. Tony just nods his head at his husband. “Well, we should ask Wade what’s going on between them after dinner too” Steve says as he then approaches the kitchen. “This kid has a lot of explaining to do” Tony says as he follows his husband.

Once Wade and Peter enter his room, Peter brings Wade to his desk. “I’ll work on the floor” he says with a smile. Wade blushes again.

_Why does have to keep smiling at me like that?_

“Well…I’d offer you a pen but you know... you basically took all of mine that one day” Wade says as he smirks at him. Peter chuckles. “Sorry about that” he says. Wade rolls his eyes as he turns over toward his desk and grabs his books from his backpack. A few minutes passed with Peter poking Wade with his pen through the slits of his chair. “What the hell Peter? Stop fucking poking me!” Wade shouts in annoyance. “But I’m bored” Peter says as he falls on his back on the ground and sighs. Wade rolls his eyes at him before he returns his gaze on his homework. “Well I got homework to do” he says. Peter sighs loudly. He then sits up and begins tapping on his book with his pen. After another couple minutes Wade turns around and faces toward him. He gives him a glare. “Seriously Peter? STOP IT!” he shouts. “Sorry…” Peter says as he stops tapping his pen. Peter then sighs before he falls back on the ground. Wade returns his gaze back at his book again. Peter then begins to sigh obnoxiously and loudly.  Minutes later Wade couldn’t take it. He swivels his chair around. He gives Peter a glare before he stands up to yell at him. He forgot that his ankle was still sprained and almost falls. “Owww shit”  Wade says before he sits back down on his chair. Peter crawls up to him. “You okay?” he asks in concern as he grabs hold of his ankle. Wade winces at the touch. “What do you think?” he says in anger. “I’ll go get you ice. Be right back” Peter says. “No, you don’t hav-“ Wade couldn’t finish because Peter already left his room. He would’ve followed him if he could but with his aching ankle it wasn’t possible.

Peter goes into the kitchen where Wade’s parents were starting to prepare dinner. They look at him oddly. “I’m just getting ice for Wade’s ankle” he explains as he goes to the freezer. They eye him suspiciously. “Okay then, well dinner will be ready soon” Steve says as he slices another piece of the chicken. Tony gives him a glare as he leaves the kitchen and goes back to Wade’s room.

Once he enters back in the room, Wade is still groaning in pain. He managed to hop to his bed. “I don’t think your dads like me very much” Peter says as he walks up to him with the bag of ice and places it on Wade’s ankle. “Ahh it’s cold” Wade gasps in surprise. “And yeah they’re pretty protective of me. I am their only son” he explains. Peter rolls his eyes. “Well, okay and no duh idiot. It’s ice.” he says sarcastically before he sits himself next to Wade on the bed. Wade blushes at the proximity between them. Peter smiles at him as he applies some pressure onto his ankle. “Does this hurt?” he asks as he looks up at him. Wade winces. “Kinda, but it’s feeling a bit better so thanks” he says with a small smile. Peter winks at him. “Anything for you Wade” Peter says again. Wade’s stomach flutters with butterflies.

_That phrase again. What the hell does he mean by that? What the hell is this feeling I’m having? Dammit Peter why do you keep doing this to me? One minute you’re annoying as hell then the next you say something like “Anything for you Wade”. It’s so damn fucking confusing. Ugh._

“Did you?” Peter says.

Wade shakes from his reverie. “Did I what?” he asks in confusion. Peter chuckles.

“You didn’t hear what I said did you?” he asks with a smile. “uh…no…what did you ask?” Wade asks. Peter chuckles again. “I said did you really mean what you said earlier?” Peter says. Wade lifted his glasses more up his nose as he looks at him with a puzzled expression. “What do you mean?” he asks. “I mean when you called me your friend” Peter says. Wade was taken aback.

_Oh right. I forgot I said that. Do I mean it? I do right? He has been a friend to me all along right? I don’t see the problem if I say that he is. Okay, then it’s settled. He is just a friend nothing more…I think…_

“Yeah I do” Wade says sincerely with a smile. Peter smiles up at him. They continue to smile at each other for a couple minutes before a knock comes on the door. “Dinner’s ready” Steve says through the door. “We should go” Peter says as he gets off the bed. Wade looks at Peter then looks at his ankle. He fakes a cough. “Oh right” Peter says as he helps Wade up from the bed and lets him lean on him on the way to the dining room.

Peter helps Wade into a chair before he sits himself into the one next to him. Steve passes the food to them and they all begin serving themselves. A few awkward moments of silence besides them eating pass. Steve was the one to break the silence. “So Peter, how did you two meet?” he asks before he feeds himself a serving from his plate. Wade rolls his eyes. “Pop, you were there remember?” he says. Steve chuckles. “I’m getting old here. I don’t remember that far son. So please remind me” he says with a smile. “Well okay… it was the first day of Kindergarten and…”

**Flashback (When Wade and Peter were in Kindergarten)**

_“Wade sweetie, let go of my leg” Steve says as he tries to get his son off from him. Tony then kneels down so that he was face to face with his son. “Come on buddy. It will be fun” he says with a smile as he holds out his hand. Wade reluctantly takes it. Steve then takes Wade’s other hand and they all walk together hand in hand to the classroom. They stood behind the door. “Okay, Wade here is where we drop you off” Steve says while letting go of his son’s hand. Wade then grabs onto his leg. “No” he says. Tony chuckles before he kneels down again. “Wade, we’ll be back in a couple hours I promise” he says with a smile. Another kid then walks behind Tony and gasps. “Your dads are captain America and Iron Man?” he asks in surprise. Tony and Steve turn around to see the little boy behind them. “Yeah..” Wade says softly as he nods his head, his glasses almost falling from his face in the process. “I’m Peter” the boy says as he approaches Wade. Wade then releases his grab on Steve’s leg. “I’m Wade” he says. Tony and Steve smile at the site. “Well kiddo, you two should get to class. We’ll see you after school okay?” Tony says as he gets up from the ground. Wade nods his head. “Okay daddy. I love you” he says. “I love you too son” Tony says as he kisses his hair and gives him a hug. Steve then picks up Wade. “I love you Wade so much” he says as he embraces him. Wade hugs him back. “ I love you too Papa”. Steve then puts him down and kisses his hair too. “You two have fun now.” Steve says as he then takes Tony’s hand. Wade gives them a small smile. “Come on let’s go” Peter says as he then grabs his hand and takes him inside. Wade waves one last goodbye to his parents before he goes inside._

“And that’s how we met” Peter explains. Tony chuckles. “I remember that. Wade was so shy and you here recognize us” he says. “It was pretty cute” Steve adds with a smile before he feeds himself another serving. “Oh shut up” Wade says, his cheeks red from embarrassment. Peter chuckles. “Who couldn’t recognize you two? You guys are heroes” he says. “Oh, don’t be so modest” Steve says with a smile. “I’m not being modest. It’s a fact Mr. Rogers. You are a hero” Peter says. Steve smiles at him. “I like this kid” Tony says. Peter laughs. “Well, Thank you Mr. Stark. This is food really good “ Peter says with a smile. He then gives Wade a small wink. Wade instantly blushes. Peter didn’t think that the adults would notice but of course they did. Steve and Tony look at each other oddly before they stare back at the teens. “Well, how are you parents Peter?” Steve asks to stir the conversation into a new direction. Wade stops his bite mid-air. “They’re dead” Peter says with no expression on his face. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t know” Steve says apologetically.  The rest of dinner Peter explains the incident that happens to his parents.

Once dinner is finished and the dishes are all in the sink, Peter grabs his backpack from Wade’s room and heads to the front door. “I should get going. I don’t want to worry my sister. Thanks again for having me over. I’ll see you at school Wade” he says as he smiles and waves at the family. “You’re welcome back anytime Peter. Say hello to your sister for us” Steve says with a smile. Tony waves a goodbye too. “Bye Pete” Wade says as he smiles and waves.  Peter gives another wink at Wade before he walks out the door.  Wade blushes again. “You like him don’t you?” Tony says with a smirk. “What?! Of course not! He’s just a friend” Wade exclaims. Tony laughs. “Yeah sure, so that whole winking thing and you blushing is just between friends” he says sarcastically. “Dad! I’m not gay…at least I don’t think I am” Wade says in a confused tone. Steve then sits himself next to his son on the couch. “Look Wade, I didn’t realize I was gay until I met your father. I guess for some people it takes time” he explains. Wade just nods his head. “About this bully thing, why didn’t you tell us?” Steve then says as he looks at his son expectantly. Wade sighs.

_I guess I can’t avoid telling them now._

“I…well...I guess I didn’t want to burden you guys. I thought I could deal with it myself” Wade explains. “Son, a bully is serious. You could have been seriously injured. You’re lucky you didn’t” Steve says sternly. “I know Pop, and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you guys” Wade says.

“Who is this fucking bully anyways?” Tony says in anger. “It’s just this kid name Bradley Finston” Wade says. “Don’t do anything to him though Dad” he adds. “The hell I won’t. This kid hurts my son. He deserves to get punished” Tony says in anger. “Tony, that’s not going to solve anything” Steve speaks rationally. “Well what should we do then Steve?” Tony asks in an annoyed tone as he gets up from the couch and starts pacing the floor. “Dad, calm down. It’s not that big of a deal. He’s just a bully. He didn’t seriously injure me” Wade tries to reason with him. Steve sighs. “Well we’re not just going to do nothing about it Wade but I do believe violence is not the answer” he explains. “Look, guys while you two figure it out I’m gonna go to my room. I’m getting pretty tired” Wade says as stands up. “Oww shit” he says as again he forgets about his damn ankle. Steve then grabs Wade from his waist and carries his son to his room, Wade hanging across Steve’s shoulder. “Pop” Wade says as he chuckles. Steve lightly puts his son on the bed. “There you go” Steve says with a smile. Wade smiles back. “Thanks Pop” he says. Tony walks in after them with medical tape in his hands. “Here, I’m gonna wrap your ankle. You’re gonna have to use crutches tomorrow” Tony says. “Well that’s just great” Wade says sarcastically. “Hey now, do you want it to get worse?” Steve asks sternly. Wade sighs. “fine whatever I’ll use them” he replies. Tony finishes wrapping up the ankle. “There. Doesn’t that feel a bit better?” he asks. Wade nods his head. “Yeah, thanks Dad” he says with a smile. “No problem son” Tony says as he returns the smile. “Well I guess I’m gonna go to sleep. Night Pop. Night Dad” Wade says before he yawns. Steve leans down and kisses Wade’s hair. “Night Son. I love you” he says. Tony then ruffles Wade’s his hair before he kisses it too. “I love you too kiddo. Good night” he says. “I love you too dads” Wade says. Steve and Tony then walk hand in hand out the door, turning of the light on the way. Wade takes off his glasses and puts it on his nightstand.

_What Dad said earlier about me liking Peter..that really just confuses me. I mean…I don’t like him like that!...Do i? No …I mean he is pretty cute and he has a really nice smile and he does make me blush at times but that doesn’t mean I like him more than a friend right?  Also what the hell was with him winking at me? I don’t get it. Does he like me like that? Haha that’s impossible…no one likes a nerd like me. We’re just friends. That’s all…right? Dammit why is this so dam confusing? I hate this._

Wade yawns again.

_Well I’m pretty tired. It’s been a long day. I should go to sleep._

Wade yawns one last time before he slowly closes his eyes.

At the master bedroom Steve was reading a book and Tony was on his laptop. Steve sighs as he turns his head to face towards his husband. “Tony, how should we handle this bully situation?” Steve asks in concern. Tony chuckles. “I like my way” he says. Steve gives him a glare. “No, Tony we’re not hurting the kid even if he does deserve it for hurting our son fighting fire with fire is not the answer” Steve explains. “Well then think of something better to do Steve. I don’t have all the answers” Tony says exasperatedly. “We’re horrible fathers” Steve says as he looks at Tony with sad eyes. Tony wraps an arm around his husband’s shoulder and kisses his hair. Steve cuddles close to his husband and sighs. “Don’t worry Steve. We’ll figure something out” Tony says as he pulls him closer towards him. Steve sighs again. “I hope so” he says sadly. Tony looks at his husband. He hates seeing him so distressed and concerned. “Steve you have to stop being so worried. Wade’s a smart kid. He’s been avoiding getting injured for how long now? Wade only got hurt this one time” Tony tries to reassure his husband that Wade won’t get hurt again. “How can you be so sure Tony?” Steve asks in a worried tone. “I’m not..but I have hope that he won’t let it happen again especially with Peter around. He seems like a good kid. He won’t let our son get hurt again” Tony explains. Steve sighs. “I guess you’re right Tony. Peter is a good kid” he says with a soft smile. Tony smiles back at him. “I love you Steve” Tony says sweetly. “I love you too Tony” Steve says before he leans forward and brush his lips against his husband.

 


	9. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 8. Enjoy :)

The next morning when he woke up, Wade was still disgruntled from last night. He couldn’t help but be annoyed at Peter.

_Ugh why does he keep giving me these damn mixed signals? It’s fucking annoying. I can’t understand these feelings that I have for him. HE confuses the fuck out of me. I need to talk to him, but should I?_ Wade goes back and forth in his head, deciding whether or not to talk to him. Finally he decided. _You know what? I’m just going to confront him about it. Eventually._

Wade grabs his glasses and slides his legs onto the edge of the bed. He noticed across from his bed, crutches he was to use today had been placed by his desk. Wade sighed before he hopped towards them, picking them up. He struggled with his morning routines, as he had to hop around. Once Wade was dressed and ready to go to school he went to the kitchen to have his breakfast. “Good morning hunny.”  Steve said with a smile. “Wade smiled back at his father. “Good morning Pop” he says. “How’s your ankle?” Steve asks. “It still hurts a little bit but its fine. Thanks for the crutches by the way” Wade says as he sits himself on the chair. Steve smiles as he places a plate in front of his son. “Here you go. Enjoy.  Also say thanks to your dad, he was the one who put them there last night, while you were sleeping,” Steve says. “Okay will do and thanks for the breakfast pop,” Wade says. Tony then slumps into the kitchen, grumpy as usual. Steve smiles at his husband. “Good morning grumpy face” he says before he kisses his husband’s cheek. Tony grunts. He took a huge yawn before grabbing a mug from the cabinet and pouring his daily morning coffee from their coffee machine. “Good morning Dad, thanks for the crutches” Wade says before he takes a bite of his waffle.  “Yea of course son no prob,” Tony says as he takes a sip from his mug. “Ah that’s the stuff” he says with a smile. Steve rolls his eyes. “It’s funny how coffee makes your dad smile and not my kisses” he says. Wade chuckles. Tony laughs. “Oh come on Steve. I love your kisses…just not as much as my coffee,” he jokes. Steve glares at him. Tony smiles again before he kisses him on the lips. “I’m just joking,” he says once they break their kiss. Wade groans in disgust. “Eww guys, not when I’m eating” he says. Tony and Steve both roll their eyes at their son. “Well you should head out soon. Don’t want you to be late,” Steve says glancing at his watch. Wade nods his head. He finishes his last bite before putting the dish into the sink, hopping along the way. Steve looks at his son with a worrisome look. Wade notices, and explains to his dad that because it was such a short distance from the table to the sink he didn’t feel the need to use his crutches. Wade hopped back to his chair and put his backpack on. Grabbing his crutches he then headed toward the front door. “You know son, I should just drop you off at school. I don’t want you to walk to school with your crutches” Steve says. “Pop, I don’t want people at school to see you. It’s fine” Wade says. “Steve, Wade is a strong kid. I mean he IS the son of us, two of the greatest superheroes ever,” Tony said chuckling, “he can manage walking a few blocks to school in crutches. Right son?” Wade nodded his head. “Yup. It’s not that far either” he adds. Steve sighs submitting. “Okay then have fun at school, be SAFE son” Steve says with a smile. “You had better come straight home after school. You’re still grounded mister” Tony says sternly. Wade rolls his eyes. “Don’t worry dad I will. I’ll see you after school. Bye guys” Wade says before he opens his door and walks out.

Wade’s walk to school was very uneventful. He saw a cat stuck in a tree but figured that it could get itself down, since it got itself up there. As he continued to hobble, he began to think about Peter and what happened the night before.

_I don’t understand why he continues to treat me the way he is. The smiles…the winking… I’m NOT gay. I can’t be. I mean sure my fathers are, but I’m not like them. I like girls…right?_

Wade broke his train of thought as he saw a red Honda hatch back swerving between lanes only to careen into a turn.

_Geez isn’t too early to be drinking. What an idiot? He shouldn’t be drinking while driving this early in the morning…actually come to think of it; he shouldn’t be drinking and driving at all. Well I guess that’s New York for ya._

Wade shrugs his shoulders and continues his route to school. Before he knew it he was already at school. His first class was boring as usual. He didn’t find the point of an English class since they lived in the United States and almost everyone’s first language is English. Wade was so happy when the class was done, and passing period to his favorite class was next. As he walked to math class, he spots Peter walking. Instantly his mind trails back to last night.

_Oh my god there’s Peter… I don’t understand what his problem is. He freaking likes to play this game. All those signals, winking, that stupid fucking smile…ugh. This is driving me insane. What the fuck is it all suppose to mean? You know what I’m just going to talk to him about. Yea that’s what I’ll do, I’m just going to ask him straight out if he likes me or not. Should I do it now? No don’t do that, it’s too soon. I’ll talk to him later._

After math class Wade was somewhat happy. He loved his math class. The idea of using advance calculus in the real world somewhat exited him, proving just how much of a nerd he really was. However he then remembered that the rest of his classes afterwards were incredibly boring. He was happy again when lunch came around. He was smiling when he got to cafeteria, that is until he saw that certain brunette again. He frowned.

_Oh yeah Peter. Ugh am I being a stupid idiot. Should I really be concerned with his actions? I am just being paranoid. CRAP. Now I’m doubting myself. I don’t know what to think about him. I don’t like him. I know that for sure…right? Ugh I’m just going to ask him right now. I’ve avoided him long enough today._

Wade hobbled over to Peter’s empty table. He made the decision to skip lunch since he had to carry it and use the crutches. It proved to be a daunting of a task. Wade reached the table. Earlier he had decided that instead of making small talk he would just ask Peter straight out.

“Hey Wade” Peter said taking off his headphones.” Thanks again for having me…”

“Do you like me Peter?” Wade says interrupting. Peter starts to nervously laugh before replying” um well yea I like you, we are friends now… right?” Peter asks in a serious tone. Wade replies “No I mean like  _like_  me”. Peter stares at Wade speechless. “Well don’t stare at me like a dumbass all day, answer the fucking question.” Peter continued to stare blankly at Wade, shocked at the question. “PETER don’t fucking just stare at me all day you fucking know what you have been doing. All those fucking signals you keep sending me. Your fucking wink at me last night and then your damn smile you flash me EVERY DAY. What the fuck does it all mean?” Peter couldn’t believe Wade was asking him all this. Of course he liked Wade, they were friends, but it didn’t mean he liked him in a relationship type way…did it? “Fucking Dammit. Peter you are so fucking annoying.” Wade says as he begins to raise his voice. “What is your fucking problem you act like such a bitch all the time. Don’t stare at me like I’m an idiot! Bastard! Fuck You, you know what shit I am talking about so answer the damn fucking question.” By this time the entire lunch room had heard Wade including Wade’s chemistry teacher Mr. Whever. “Mr. Wilson, what seems to be the problem?”

_Fuccckkkk I forgot I was in school. Ughh stupid Peter_

“Nothing sir” Wade says.

”Didn’t seem like nothing. The whole campus could hear you.”

”I just got mad sir, nothing is wrong. I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.”

”You’re right it won’t happen again, to see to it that it doesn’t you will be reporting to detention after school ‘today’.”

“TODAY… I CAN’T TODAY… THIS WASN’T EVEN…”

”It seems you would like for me to make it longer, should I add say 2 more days Mr. Wilson?”

“No no no never mind that’s fine. I’m sorry Mr.Whever.”

”Glad to see you agree with me, now I am sure I don’t have to remind you to make sure you keep that temper of yours under control, right Mr. Wilson?” Mr.Whever says as he eyes Wade while writing up the detention slip. After handing the slip to him Mr. Whever said, “Oh and Wade?” Mr. Whever said as he begins to walk away. Sighing Wade answered, “Yes Mr. Whever?” “Make sure you show up to chemistry class today on time and ready to go, your stunt last time was very disruptive to say the least.” Wade tired of all the bullshit Mr. Whever pulls on him says “Of course sir, I’ll show up nice and early and will definitely be completely ready… whatever you say… Mr. ‘Whatever,’ Wade says smirking at his chem. teacher. 

Mr. Whever glares at Wade from a distance as he turns to walk away. Mumbling under his breath Wade gave a death glare to a still stunned Peter.

“I hope your happy now. You just got me detention you asshole” Wade says angrily as he hobbles away to his next class. Peter was left stunned as the bell finally rung to signal the end of lunch. Wade continued through the school day with nothing of significance happening. Wade approached his last class before the end of school on time. “Glad you could make it on time Mr. Wilson,” Mr. Whever says as Wade enters the class room. Wade gives him a glare, “Well hello to you too sir. What a fantastic day this has been. I must say you are looking very well. Have a good day” Wade breaks into a coughing fit -cough, cough- before saying… Mr. Whatever. The class in unison pulled an “ooooooo” as the teacher glares at him before he hobbled to his seat. The whole class period Wade and Mr. Whever had an unofficial staring contest. During the whole time, Wade cussed out both Whever and Peter under his breath and in his mind.

_Fuck you Mr. WHATEVER you fucking asshole! I don’t fucking deserve detention. It’s not my fucking fault I yelled. Peter fucking made me so dam angry. He wasn’t answering my question. It’s a fucking simple question. Dammit. Fuck you Mr. Whever and Fuck you Peter. I fucking hate you both._

Angry and annoyed the rest of the period, Wade wished the class would go faster. He wanted to get out of class already and get this stupid detention over with. He was so glad when the final bell rang.

Wade rushed out the classroom as fast as he could, the fresh air felt amazing. Forgetting he still had detention, Wade believed he was finally free from today. He could now just go home and sleep. Starting his walk home, he spotted Peter and realized he had to stay after class for another two hours.

_FUCK MY LIFE. I STILL HAVE FUCKING DETENTION AGHGHG FUCKING PETER FUCKING WHEVER. TWO HOURS IN A CLASS AND NOTHING TO DO. AGH. GO FUCKING DAMMIT_

Walking back, Wade realized he was still grounded, and had to call his parents to warn them. Not wanting to deal with the questions that would surely come from a talk on the phone, he decided a text to them would suitboth him and his parents. Wade texted his pop, knowing that he wouldn’t be as mad as his dad, for breaking his groundage rule again for the second day in a row and for his first time ever in detention. “Hey pop I know I’m grounded but I’ll be two hours late today coming home. I got detention today for screaming at lunch. I’ll see you soon. Tell dad I love him, you too pop. –Wade”. Pressing send, he started his walk back to school. Not after two minutes of hitting send did Wade feel a vibrate coming from his phone. His pop had called him. Wade had to deal with a lining of questioning anyways.

“Hello?” Wade answered.

“Wade, what happened, what’s wrong? I just received your text. What do you mean you received detention?” Steve said to his son in a worried tone. “Don’t tell me you were bullied again, by that Brad guy.” “Is that Wade” Tony yells in the background. “Tell him I am coming over there right now to drop kick this bully, I’m going to knock his little privileged ass down a peg.”

“NO.” Wade yells into the phone. “You can’t fucking do that.”

“Watch your language mister” Steve warns Wade.

“Pop, I’m sorry but tell dad he can’t come here, I don’t need anymore problems. Besides it wasn’t Brad I got in trouble over. It was Peter.”

“Peter?” Steve asked in shock. “What on Earth happened between you and Peter today son?”

“It’s a long story pop, but it’s ok, I’ll explain everything to you when I get home today,” Wade tells Steve.

“Well okay, if you are sure everything’s fine…do you think I should pick you from school today hunny. I really rather you not walk home by the time it is getting dark,” Steve consoles Wade.

“No pop it is fine. I don’t want anyone to see you guys remember. Well I have to go now; I am going to be late for detention. I love you pop, dad too. I’ll see you when I get home. Wade says. “Ok sweetie, if you are sure. We love you too. See you soon son. Bye.” The line drops dead and Wade stuffs his phone into his pocket. Still angry at everything, he hobbles into detention late.

“This is detention, you are not to…” The door opened.“Mr. Wilson. I didn’t expect you to be here” the teacher says in surprise. Wade groans. “I didn’t either” he mutters. The teacher then looks at him in a confused expression but continues on with what she was saying. “As I was saying you are not to talk at all, no texting, no calling and absolutely no chewing gum. You are to sit here for the next two hours and think about what you did wrong that put you in this room. You may do your homework but alone. Now the clock starts now. I expect it to be absolutely silent in here. Is that clear?” she asks sternly. Everyone nods their head in agreement. Wade finally arrived to an empty seat in the farthest row. Wade cursed at the amount of time it took him to sit due to his crutches. Wade looked around at all the students. They were all people he knew and expected to be here. All but one, the dark haired boy sitting one column over and in the same row was someone he didn’t recognize at all. He has been at this school since freshman year and he was sure he knew almost everyone at the school but this kid didn’t look familiar.  Wade stared at him for the next 15 minutes trying to figure out if he knew him or not. The kid looked at him oddly. “Why do you keep staring at me?” he asks. Wade quickly looked away surprised by this. “Uh sorry it’s just that I was trying to figure out who you are.” Wade explains. The kid chuckled. “Oh well. I doubt you’ve seen me before. I just transferred here fromOhio. My mom got offered a new job,” he says. “Oh well nice to meet you I’m-” They turn to the front realizing the teacher glaring at them from the corner of their eyes, while half the classroom is staring them down. “Mr. Wilson, Mr. Braxton NO talking” she shouts sternly. Wade and the kid turn facing towards the front.  Wade slumped into his chair, putting his head on the desk.

_Dammit I almost forgot I’m in detention. Stupid Peter. He is the reason I yelled. He is the reason I’m fucking in detention. Fuck you Peter. I mean how can you not respond to my question. I just wanted to fucking know why he is giving me all these mixed signals. Ugh he is just so dam irritating.  Fuck you Peter fuck you. Fuck this day. Nothing has been going right. Fuck agh. Grr…_

Not able to take the curiosity of his brain, and the questions it continued to pose, Wade turned to face the new kid once again. “Hey,” Wade whispered to a face down black haired kid. The kid looked up, eyeing Wade. “What?” he asked annoyed. Wade whispered back “Making small talk, bored out of my fucking mind…so why are you in here?” The new kid raises and eyebrow and says “I glued posters of boys into my locker, and some bozo of a teacher called it vandalism and handed me a pink slip. Fucking stupid if you ask me,” Wade sympathized with the new kid, “Aw dude I know what you mean I…” “MR. WILSON AND MR. BRAXTON talk again and you will both have detention for the next WEEK!” The teacher yelled, causing both boys to once again turn face front. Not wanting to take anymore chances, Wade stayed quiet for the rest of the time, not paying the black haired boy anymore attention.

 

Wade spent the rest of detention slumped in his chair angry at Peter, completely forgetting the new kid sitting one seat over. Once the teacher said they could leave Wade rushed out glad to be done with the worst school day of his life. He couldn’t take just sitting there alone with his thoughts. It only made him angrier at Peter. He hustled out of the classroom as fast as he could with his crutches. “Thank god that’s over with” he said in an annoyed tone. Wade hobbled out of the school building only to see that out of the corner of his eye, he realized that a set of jocks all dressed in their uniform were heading toward him. “Fuck” he muttered to himself. It was Brad with his jock friends. They were all coming back from baseball practice.

“Well lookie here if it isn’t the little loser who couldn’t defend himself?” Brad says laughing mockingly, the rest of the jocks laughed along with him. Wade gave them a glare. “Get the fuck away from me Brad. I’m already fucking pissed as it is” Wade said in clenched teeth, anger boiling inside. “Oh is someone angry, is the wittle weakling baby boy mad?” Brad said before laughing. “Get away from me Brad” Brad says, mocking Wade while dancing around him on his crutches. “I mean it Brad, you better stop. I am not taking anymore of your bullshit. You are seriously pissing me off.” Wade shouted. Brad laughed again. “Yeah what are you going to do? You can barely even stand” he says. Wade grew really angry, deciding to walk away, before hitting the bully out of anger. “Oh I’m so scared” Brad said sarcastically laughing again, before taking one of his crutches and blocking Wade’s path. Forgetting about his hurt ankle, Wade stood on both legs, wound up his arm and took his one remaining crutch and smacked the bastard in the stomach, as hard as he possible could. To any baseball fan, it could be related to a perfect hit ending in an “out of the park” homerun. Brad coupled over, getting the wind knocked out of him, gasping for breath as if he was dying. “I said don’t fucking mess with me you bastard” Wade yelled before picking up his stolen crutch and continued to hobble on his way. Behind him he didn’t notice the shocked look the jocks had spread across their face, as they rushed to help up the still drudging Brad. Never even looking back, Wade continued on his way.  It was already 5pm so the sun was already setting and the cars were just putting their headlights on. Wade crossed down the street thinking of the event that just occurred.

_I don’t know why, but I still am in shock that I just took down Brad. Ha that will teach him to mess with me from now on. I should tell Peter I just beat Brad up…..wait what am I saying… fuck Peter. I’m still fucking mad at him. He is the fucking most irritating kid in the world. Fuck you Peter. Why do you keep messing with my fucking mind? I seriously just want to strangle you right now. And after what I just did to Brad, I could end up killing Peter right now. He is so fucking annoying. Fuck you Peter Fuc-._

His thoughts paused the minute he heard the dreaded screeches for the second time today. The sound inched closer and closer. A flash of bright white lights filled his head. All anyone could hear was crunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no what will happen next? A lot of thing is happening in the next chapter. You'll find out what they are when you read it :)


	10. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter Nine. Enjoy :)

_It was a bright sunny day. It was Wade’s first time outside since he could remember. The grass was green and the ceiling to the world was a brilliant shade of blue. Two figures, men he thought, were smiling at him. He had been seeing these two men a lot recently. He had been taken to a new location, recently too. It was this tall building that never reached the ceiling. He noticed that he also didn’t seem to have anymore little people in his room anymore…in fact he wasn’t ever in his room anymore. Instead he was in a different larger place that had his own bed and all the toys were his. There were no other little or big people around to take his toys away. Everything had been changing for the little dark haired brunette baby. For the first time EVER, he was happy. Smiling all the time. Today wasn’t any exception. The two men had taken him to this area, where the green ground covered everywhere. Little did Wade know he was at a park with the two men, whom in the future would learn to call them his parents. The Blonde man sat him down on the green ground and slowly backed away from him. Wade considered crying, but was too happy to. “Come on Wade you can do it. Come to Papa” the blonde man calls with a smile. At that moment Wade saw a beautiful rainbow colored butterfly, he stood to catch it, but it flew away into the blue ceiling. “Tony get the camera. Hurry up. He’s standing” he heard the blond man squeal. The dark haired man smiled before taking out a video camera out of a blue bag. He turned it on and hit record. “Come to Papa Wade” the blonde man says again. Wade realized that the blond haired man was calling him. His view became blurry and wobbly as he takes his first step. “Did you see that Tony? He just took his first step. Did you get that on tape?” the blonde man squeals jumping up and down. The blond hair man rushes to Wade picking him up, screaming incoherent words at him as he laughed, smiled, and tousled his hair. The dark haired man says nothing just drops his jaw in awe. Finally he shuts the camera and walks to where both Wade and the blond hair man stood. “Wade, son, that was amazing. I bet you’ll be a track star, running faster than I can fly.” The dark haired man laughed. “You are the best son we could ever ask for.”_

 

The heat of something warm on his lips woke him up from the flashback. Wade blinked twice before realizing what was happening. His eyes grew wide as he realized Peter Parker had his lips pressed against his. In a swift moment he pushed him off him screaming, “WHAT THE FUCK PETER!?!!? WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU KISSING ME?!” Peter opened his eyes in shock. “You’re alive! Thank god you’re okay! I thought I was going to lose you” Peter says with tears in his eyes as he tries to hug Wade. Steaming, Wade shoves him off once again. “Get the fuck off me Peter. Why did you fucking kiss me? Why huh? Do you like me or something? Is that it? Peter says nothing, giving Wade the same blank stare he gave him a few hours ago. Well… tell me!!” Wade yells in anger. He managed to sit up from where was lying. Peter was kneeling next to him, speechless. “Fuck you Peter. Fuck you.” Wade yells again. Peter’s quietness grew to anger. “Is that really how you treat someone who just SAVED your life from that car?!” he yelled back. It was now Wade’s turn to stare blankly at Peter. Wade traveled blankly to his thoughts before talking again.

_I was almost hit by a car! What car? All I remember is a bright light and that really weird memory at least I think it was a memory, it could have been a figment of my imagination. Peter saved me? Why can’t I remember any of this?_

Wade took a look, taking in his surroundings. They were in an alleyway behind some abandoned buildings downtown. Peter was in his spider-man costume with his mask off. He was confused. He didn’t understand how Peter saved him when he couldn’t remember him being around him at all before the car came to a screeching halt. “Wait.” Wade asked his eyebrow raised in question. “How did you even know the car was coming at me?” Wade asks. Peter turns his head to the pavement “I was uh-” Peter says blushing. “You were stalking me weren’t you?” Wade asks melancholy. Peter doesn’t respond but looks at him with a guilty expression on his face. Wade began to boil, “WHAT the FUCK is wrong with you Peter? Why can’t you just fucking tell me what’s going on? You’re stalking me, winking at me and smiling at me differently than before. I don’t fucking get it” Wade yells. Peter was again speechless. The silence between them pierced the air like a sword. Wade was the first to speak. “You know what forget it. I just want to go home and forget this fucking day ever happened.”

 

_First detention now this? Fuck, shit can really hit the fan for me. My parents are going to freak._

Realizing he is way past his allotted time. Wade frantically looks for his crutches. Still angry at Peter, Wade says in angry tone as he tries to stand up “I think I lost my crutches.”

“Uh yeah, they kind of got crushed by that car” Peter says as he helps him up, grabbing him by his waist. Wade looks up at Peter giving him a smirk before sarcastically replying, “Then it looks like you get the honors of bringing me home!” Peter began to protest, but decided against it. “Before we web swing or whatever you call it you’re going have to change. I don’t want to know what will happen if my dads see spider-man bringing me home” Wade says in an annoyed tone. Peter rolls his eyes before he puts on his mask and lifts Wade up. “Well fine. Let’s go to the building where I put clothes then” he says before he shoots a web at a nearby building and swings them both around the city. Wade was still not used to flying in the air so he was really scared when he saw the city beneath him. He was also scared that his backpack would fall, thankfully it didn’t.

Once they finally arrived at the building Peter let down Wade gently to the ground. Wade sat and waited for a couple minutes still angry as Peter changed into his normal clothes. After a few more minutes Peter came out wearing his casual school clothing from earlier that day. “Ready?” he asks. “Well now what. We can’t webswing all the way home” Wade says is annoyed tone. Peter looks at him confused. “Why not?” he asks. “Duh idiot. You’re not in your spider-man costume. Do you want people to know who Spider-Man is?” Wade asks in irritation. “oh right. I didn’t think of that” Peter says. Wade rolls his eyes. “Well now what?” he asks again. “Hmm” Peter says as he thinks about another way to get them both home, since Wade can barely walk. “I know” he says as he kneels down with his back facing towards Wade. “Get on “ he adds. Wade looks at him like he’s crazy. “I am not riding on your back” Wade says. Peter rolls his eyes. “Do you have a faster way to get home? Just get on Wade” he demands. Wade unwillingly wraps his arms around Peter and hoists his legs around his waist. Peter stands up slowly. “Fuck you’re heavy” he says. “Oh shut the fuck up and take me home already” Wade says in an annoyed tone. Peter groans in anger but does what he’s told. They scaled down the building and finally reached the sidewalk. Peter grunted every so often, stopping to take deep breaths and to pull Wade up more as he slid down his back. They continued on their way to Stark Towers. Wade was angry and didn’t want to talk to Peter. He just wanted to go home. Peter just wanted Wade to like him again but he didn’t know what to say or do to make him feel that way so they were left in an awkward but tense silence the whole way. Once they finally arrived at Stark Towers, Peter panted harshly. Wade was getting so heavy for him. He considered that Wade wasn’t worth years of visits to a chiropractor, but he didn’t want to just leave him there letting him limp into the building and elevators so Peter took him all the way up. After a few minutes they finally arrived at his floor. Peter didn’t put Wade down just yet. He didn’t want Wade to limp at all and it didn’t hurt for another person to explain the events that occurred to his parents. “You can put me down now” Wade says. “No. I’m taking you inside. Just open the door” Peter replies. Wade rolls his eyes but doesn’t argue. He gets the key from his backpack and opens the door while still on Peter’s back. Wade turned the key, ready to face his parents. No doubt were they going to lose it. A lot of different things have been happening a lot lately for Wade, things he knew his parents didn’t like. He walked in taking a deep breath.

 

His pop was in the kitchen, making dinner while his dad was staring at what looked like another zombie movie, blasting the sound through his speakers. Cutting vegetables Steve called to Wade. “It’s good that you’re home hunny, dinner will be ready in ten.” Steve dropped his knife when he saw Wade on Peter’s back. “Wade what happened?!” Tony whipped his head around catching a glimpse of Wade getting down from Peter. “What the fuck happened Wade? And why the fuck is he here!? Wade took another deep breath before replying to his frantic parents. “Dad, pop…Peter here, took me home, after…” Wade trailed off, muttering under his breath. He considered lying to his parents, but figured that would only make things worse than they already were.

 

_What am I suppose to say? I can’t just tell them I was almost run over by a car. How would they react? I am there only son. And fuck…how do I explain Peter. Dad and Pop will flip a bitch if they ever found out that Peter is really “do-what-the-fuck-he-wants Spiderman. I can always say that Brad took my crutches and that’s why Peter gave me a “ride” home. But then I know for a fact they will question the detention situation later. Peter was/is acting nice; I could always claim he was just protecting me. But then again he is always protecting me, so it is not a total lie. That time he saved me from Brad and then the club he took me to. WAIT. WHAT? I hate Peter, he fucking kissed me and-_

“WADE!” His dad screamed snapping Wade back to reality. “Answer the damn question! WHAT happened?” Before he could stop himself he blurted out the truth. “I was almost hit by a car.” At hearing this Steve literally fainted almost hitting the ground, before Tony caught him. “Honey? Wake up babe.” Tony said to a passed out Steve, lightly slapping him to wake him up.  For those few seconds Wade traveled back to his thoughts not realizing Peter whispering to him. “So I think that…” Peter began.

_Great! Good fucking job Wade. You made your pop pass out by telling them the truth. For someone so smart, how can I be this dumb? You know pop is sensitive? And dad... he is really going to drill you now. You are in for the longest night of your life Wade. What a fucking day this has been. And you have no one to blame except…PETER! If it wasn’t for him, you wouldn’t have gotten detention therefore wouldn’t be around when that car came around the corner, therefore not being in the place you are standing right now. Peter. That stupid Peter. How are you supposed to explain him to your parents? Huh Wade?_

“…What do you think Wade?” Peter whispered, Wade catching the last thing Peter said as he returned to reality.  “What are you talking about Peter?” Wade said angry still but confused at the same time. By this time Steve was starting to come to.

“Oh Tony” Steve began with a hint of exaggeration. “I had this dream where, Wade was almost hit by a car, and even we superheroes couldn’t do a thing about it…” he sobbed. “Honey, don’t worry me like that. Wade is fine, see? He said pointing to Wade. Steve looked at Wade with worry eyes while still cradled in Tony’s arms. In the blink of an eye, Steve was at Wade’s side carrying him and hugging him as tight as he possibly could. He then gathered himself, standing up and thanking his husband for the rescue. Steve and Tony looked at each other, then at Wade, then at Peter. “Peter” Steve began, “We appreciate you bringing our son home, but it is time for you to leave. We need to have a private conversation with our son.” Peter looked blankly at Captain America before turning to leave. He motioned to Wade that he would call him later holding up his cell phone and pointing to Wade. Wade just glared and him, still angry. “Oh Peter I do have one question” Tony called out as Peter was stepping out the door, “What ever did happen to Wade’s crutches?” Peter shut the door taking a deep sigh. –Sigh- “they umm…well they were…cru-sh-ed. By that car.”

Steve’s face warped into a grimace and his stance faltered as if he was going to hurl, but he stood his ground. “Thank you, Peter” Steve said calmly “you can go now.” Peter opened the door and stepped out, shutting it quietly. As soon as Peter had left, Tony exploded. “Where the FUCK is that CAR? I will rip it to shreds” he said as he left the room, heading toward his suit. Wade was pretty sure that Peter could have heard his dad from even the bottom. “TONY!” Steve said somewhat calm still. “That will not make things better, just worse. Besides you said it yourself, Wade is fine. He is here and alive.” Steve turned his attention back to his son. Wade somewhat quivered as he faced his pop, his pop had gone all Captain America on Peter and that was almost never good. “Wade, you need to tell us what happened” Steve said. “YEA, AND EXPLAIN TO US WHAT HAPPENED TODAY AT LUNCH THAT CAUSED YOU TO GET DETENTION” Tony yelled from the other room. Wade was sure he could hear his dad’s Iron Man suit starting up. Wade didn’t know where exactly to start so he hopped to the couch and sat down. Steve followed him respectively. Tony managed to calm down and sat down next to them both, Wade in the middle. Wade could feel the daggered eyes his parents produced. Seconds when by before Steve yelled, “WADE. The story. NOW.” It was official his pop was gone and there sat Captain America. Wade began his story at the end of detention leading up to his almost accident. “I was walking home after detention and I ran into Brad.” “BRAD! He bully you again, why I ought of…” Tony interrupted. “Tony. Let Wade finish.” Steve said with an edge to his voice. “Wade, continue.” Wade couldn’t face his parents so he looked at the ground and continued his story. “I ran into Brad and I was already angry at having to go to detention. And the teacher yelled at me. And when Brad came to bully me I got mad and…” he paused not sure whether to tell them the whole truth, “I sorta kinda… knocked him out.” “ **YOU**  KNOCKED OUT that BRAD guy?” Tony yelled ecstatically. He put his hand in the air, signaling Wade to high-five him. “Good job son, way to….” Tony trailed off as he caught the glare Steve was producing. He put his hand down listening to his husband speak. “Tony, one do not encourage violence, we both agreed we would not raise our son in that manner, and two, Wade is talking. STOP interrupting him.”  For the first time Wade noticed his dad look a little sheepish compared to his now stern looking pop. “Wade, I won’t say it again. Continue your story. What exactly happened?” Steve says, his temper resounding through his voice. Wade had never seen his pop like this. For the first time Wade was actually afraid of his pop. He continued his story with a hint of frailty in his voice. “After I knocked out Brad, I left toward home. The last thing I remember was momentarily thinking about Peter before cussing him out. And then I woke up with him by my side.” Wade thought it best to not add the fact that Peter was not only by his side, but also his lips pressed against his. “When I came to… we  were behind some buildings down…from the school.” Wade realized that had he said downtown his parents would be suspicious due to the fact that downtown is a ways from his school. “He explained to me that he saw me around the corner and got me out of the way, carrying me to a safe location. It turns out I had passed out right before my impending death. He told me my crutches had been crushed underneath that car and he would carry me home.”  Wade waited a few seconds for someone to speak up. “Tell us what the hell happened at lunch today. Why the fuck did you receive detention today?” Tony said, anyone could tell that his dad was steaming and ready to blow. Wade waited a few minutes before explaining to his fathers the situation that had occurred at lunch.

 

_“Ugh, I still have no idea how to tell them what happened, without letting them know that I’ve been noticing the winks and smiles that he has been sending me. I don’t want to even know what will happen if they ever found out Peter kissed me! I am so stupid, I should have thought of a reason while walking home today…too late now…ill just say he was annoying me._

“I have been annoyed all day. I don’t know why, I just sorta woke up in that mood.” Wade began, somewhat lying. “When I saw Peter today, it’s like I targeted him today. Intentionally finding things to be mad at him about. At passing period I saw him talking to this boy who is somewhat mean to me, and I was convinced that they were conspiring against me.” It wasn’t a total lie, Wade did see him talking to a friend of Brad’s but just because they were lab partners for biology this week. “It was all these little things that he did, and they all added up. By the time lunch time came, I guess I was kind of like a ticking time bomb.” Again not a total lie, he had been having arguments inside his head all day and by the time lunch time came he was ready to get the answer from Peter already. “I sat down next to Peter and asked him a question. He just stared at me blankly didn’t even answer it, that was when I blew up and started cussing him out and calling him all these names.  Mr. Whever came over and asked me questions and handed me a detention slip. I know it was wrong but I couldn’t control myself. I’m sorry.”

Wade had finished and was waiting for a response from his fathers.  He dared to look up and saw his pop rubbing his forehead in between his thumb and forefinger, while his dad was now pacing about the room, unsure of what to say. Finally Steve spoke up, still firm and sure. “Wade why didn’t you call us, I DO NOT CARE if you don’t want anyone seeing us and finding out we are your parents. YOU WERE ALMOST HIT BY A FUCKING CAR!” Steve was now standing up and flailing his arms about while yelling. It was the first time Wade had EVER heard his pop say a cuss word, it was also the first time Wade was being yelled at and he hated it. “Pop you don’t underst…” “NO. WADE. YOU don’t understand. We are your parents. We are the ones responsible for you. It is fine to hide us when you are ok, like walking home on crutches, but a freaking car almost HITTING YOU. Hell no. HELL NO!” It was weird, Wade expected his dad to blow up on him, not his pop. His pop was the nurturer, he was suppose to hold him and assure him he is ok, he loved his pop, but this wasn’t his pop, this was the one and only Captain America. Steve continued his rant “This isn’t like you Wade, you have never been in trouble. NEVER. Now you are getting into fights and DETENTION! Steve started crying, tripping over his words. He then broke down on the ground, crying to Wade. “Is it because of us that you are acting up,” he said pointing to both him and Tony. Is it because you are the son of two of the world’s elite superheroes?!” Wade couldn’t believe this was happening to him. He was getting angry now. His pop had full out blown up on him, and his dad stood idly nearby, saying nothing. His pop continued still sobbing like a baby. “Wade, this all started when you were hanging out with Peter. You even said so your self that he just annoys the heck out of you. That’s it Wade.” He looked to Tony before saying his last statement, “I don’t want you to hang out with Peter ANYMORE.” Steve didn’t even look at his son saying that, keeping his total focus on his husband, looking up at him. Wade couldn’t believe his pop had just said that. Instantly all the anger and frustration over Peter went out the window. Peter was his only friend and he cared about Wade, saving him and taking him out. It was all so amazing. Wade stood up and yelled the loudest he possible could “I HATE YOU!” He then tried to storm off forgetting all about his bad ankle. Wade crashed to the ground screaming in agony, gripping his hurt ankle. His fathers saw him and raced toward him, Steve reaching him first. In the blink of an eye, Steve was at Wade’s side carrying him and hugging him as tight as he possibly could. He loved his son and cared for him. He carried his son and cried “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry son.” Tony was by them both hugging them tightly in a group hug. The emotional moment lasted for a few minutes before Tony lifted Wade up and took him to his room. Steve followed suit. In his room Tony re-wrapped Wade’s ankle and Steve held his son, showing that he was indeed back to being his pop. As the night wore on, Tony and Steve both sat on Wade’s bed and had a quiet talk with him. Tony began, “Wade it looks like you made it worst. You are going to have to stay home, for at least a few days.” Steve added, “We love you son and we don’t want anything else to happen to you okay?” Wade reluctantly obliged and nodded his head. They stood up, took turns kissing Wade goodnight on his forehead and turned off his light. Right before shutting the door. Wade asked about the memory he had. “Wait, you know how they say that right before someone’s death they have a flashback of their life, well right before I was almost hit by that car, I saw myself as a baby and you two brought me to the park, and I stood up and walked to you and pop was jumping up and dad was saying good job. Did that really happened?” Tony and Steve looked at each other and smile widely. Steve lightly chuckled before saying “ Yeah, that was a few days after we took you home and we took you to the park where you walked for the first time.” Tony explained. “It was of the happiest moments of my life. Our first family outing” Steve added with a smile. Wade looked up at his parents. He sighed briefly before he spoke. “You know. I don’t really mean what I said earlier” he states. “We know son” Steve said before he kissed Wade’s hair. Tony did the same before they walked to the door. They glanced back at Wade. “We love you son. Goodnight” Steve said. “ I love you too guys. Night” Wade said before smiling at them. They smiled back at their son before they walked out of the room.

 10 Minutes passed Wade heard a knock at his door. "Come in" he chimed. It was his dad Tony. "Hey son, how you doing?" Tony began. "I'm fine Dad" Wade said, shrugging his shoulders. "Could always be better." Tony sat down on the bed. Wade sat himself up. "Your pop is just emotional that's all. You have been going through a lot and today just takes the cake." Tony chuckled half heartedly. "Things just need to blow over for a while and so for the time being we don't want you to hang out with Peter." Wade didn't object. He said nothing and just listened to his dad talk. He reluctantly nodded his head. Tony nodded his head before replying. "Good. So son I have something to ask you." Wade looked at his dad intrigued. " Don't tell Pop but did you really knock out that Brad kid?" Tony questioned, his eyebrows cocked upwards. Wade rolled his eyes, smiled and laughed. "Yeah dad. I really did. Right in the stomach." Tony threw his head back and laughed out loud. "Good Job son. Teach that kid whose son you are. You are becoming more like us everyday. Well Good night Son. I love you." "Good night Dad. I love you too" Wade replied. Tony then shut the door and walked out after tousling Wade's hair. Wade wasn't the least bit sleepy so he grabbed his glasses, put them on and hobbled to his window. He looked up at the night sky wishing he could see the stars but being in New York that wasn't a possibility. 

_A lot has happened today, probably_ _more than has ever happened to me. I don't know what's going on with me either but I like it. I actually liked the fact that I'm know longer known as the_ _good Wade. Things are changing for me and I know it upsets my parents but it excites me. Almost getting killed today. I feel like I finally need to live. So whether for the better or worst I welcome these changes._

Wade smiled before hobbling back to his bed. He took his glasses off, put them on the side table and yawned. He then lay his head down on his pillow and went to sleep with a huge smile on his face.

Not much has happen after that night except for the fact that Wade hasn’t been to school all week _._ Now Wade was in his bedroom thinking about Peter.

_My ankle is a lot better, I didn’t get any homework (it’s no problem because I can easily catch up), my parents have been waiting on me but I’m still confused._   Wade walks up to the window and contemplates. He can see his reflection because of the night sky. He had a frown upon his face.  He sighs.

_Peter is so freaking frustrating and annoying. He keeps calling me but I don’t ever answer it. I don’t want to talk to him. I mean I can’t talk to him. I just don’t know what to say to him. I don’t know what we are anymore. I don’t even know if we’re even friends. It’s not like he has done anything nice for me._  Wade stares through the window and sees the building across from him.

_(Flashback)_

_Peter finally finishes spelling out what he wanted on the building. He then swings himself back to Wade’s window and jumps inside. He takes off his mask and smiles before he gestures to his piece of work.  On the tower across from him the words”I’m sorry” were written huge on the windows with web._

_“Like it?” he asks. Wade stares in shock, completely speechless._

_“I thought you would.”_

_“Peter….”_

_“I know you love it”_

_“…..Peter…”_

_“It’s okay you don’t have to thank me”_

 

_(Present Day)_

_Okay that time didn’t really count. He just felt bad. He never really was nice to me...except when he saved me from Brad…or that time he took me the club…also the time he came to my house…he was nice then.. Wow... he has been really nice to me….. He is still fucking annoying though. He could have just answered the question when I asked him. It’s just a simple question. If he just fucking answered the dam question, I wouldn’t have gotten detention, I wouldn’t have to walk home so late meaning I wouldn’t have almost get driven over by a car. This is his entire dam fault. He’s the reason my parents are being over-protective of me. All he had to do is confirm that he liked me or not. That’s all he had to do but no that’s not what fucking happen. He just had to be speechless and screw this whole thing over. Fucking Peter.  I hate this. I hate being so confused. I mean come on there has to be a reason he’s always giving me a smile and all of the sudden being so nice to me right? That is the reason I asked him the question. I wanted to know why he was giving me all those mixed signals. Ugh fuck this. My head is hurting again. I’m just gonna go turn on the TV. and clear my head._

Thankfully for Wade, Steve allowed him to move the TV. to his room since he didn’t want him to walk all the way family room. Wade’s is still grounded but they let him have the TV. just so he wasn’t bored for not being at school. Wade walked to his bed and laid his back on it. He grabbed the remote on the nightstand that was next to a bowl of popcorn which was also next to his alarm clock. The time read 2:10am.  _Well I wonder what’s going be to on at this hour._  He turned on the TV. with the remote. The first thing that popped up was a late night cooking show. He changed the channel and it was a ghost hunting show.  _Yeah I’m not watching that at this hour. Too fucking scary._  He changed the channel again and this time it was on a soap opera.  _Well I guess since there’s nothing better to watch. This will have to work._ Wade grabbed the bowl of popcorn from the nightstand and put it on his lap. He then watched intently on the show.

 

“Maria don’t go. There’s something I need to tell you.”

_I bet it’s another cheesy romantic line like “I love you”_

“What is it Fernando?”

“I just wanted to say that I don’t hate you”

_Well I was pretty much right._

“What do you mean you don’t hate me? Earlier this week you said you couldn’t stand me?”

Wade then took another handful of popcorn and ate it, suddenly getting more interested into the show.

“Maria, you drive me nuts, with your constant yelling. You’re annoying and always complaining about anything and everything. You always have to be right. You get angry when it doesn’t go your way. You always get your way either way. It’s just frustrating”

_I can relate._

“But even through all that I don’t hate you. I actually kind of like you”

_Wait what? That was unexpected._

“You what?”

“I like the way you smile. I like the way you can make me smile. I like how you pull your hair out of your face when you’re doing the dishes. I...I just can’t stop thinking about you Maria. You’re always on my mind and I like that you are.”

“What are you trying to say Fernando?”

“Yeah Fernando what the heck are you trying to say? You’re not making any sense” Wade says out loud.

“I’m trying to say that I love you Maria”

“YOU WHAT?” Wade shouts out loud after spitting out popcorn from his mouth.

_How can someone love someone you hate? That can’t be possible right? I mean does that mean I love Peter? …no…it can’t be. Right?.... Well I do like Peter’s smile. He does have a way of making me blush all the time, like whenever he winks at me and whenever he holds my hand. I do like that. And I do like whenever he is around me. He does make me feel happy. Wait…no...I mean... I...no way... it’s not possible..._

A whole pile of flashbacks shoot through Wade’s mind. All the times Peter was with him and making him smile and blush. All the times he held his hand. All the time he was ever nice to him.  Wade then goes back to present time. He shakes his head in disbelief. “I….I....like...Peter...” he says in a confused tone. “ I mean I like Peter” he says more confidently. “I do. I like Peter” he says again this time with a smile on his face. “Actually I don’t just like Peter. I think I love him. This is great. It’s all so clear to me now. I’m in love with Peter Parker. I gotta go to tell him how I feel now, but wait where the heck would he be, especially at this time of the night?” he asks himself.

_(Flashback)_

_They’re both standing on the rooftop of the tallest tower of New York City.  Wade smiles and gape at the view. He is completely amazed by all the lights. He then turns his head to Peter who now has his mask off again and is smiling at him. “This…is… it’s... beautiful but...why… why did you bring me here?” Wade asks. Peter's smile slowly fades as he looks at him. “I felt kind of bad that you felt that way about me. I don’t mean to seem stalkerish or annoy you. I always thought we were friends and that’s just how we act. Me bugging you and then you yelling the crap out of me” Peter explains. Wade looks at him guilty. He had no idea that’s how Peter felt. He felt so bad for being so mean but then again who could blame him? Peter is freaking annoying._

_“Anyways I thought I do something nice so that’s why I took you here. I like to go here when things get rough. I just sit here and watch the city down below. It calms me.” Peter explains more as he sits himself on the edge of the building and looks out at the view._

_(Present Day)_

“Of course. I know where he is!” Wade exclaims before he smiles. He then goes to his closet, grabs a jacket and puts it on. He then grabs the remote and turns off the TV.  _I’ll probably get in more hell for sneaking out tonight since I’m still technically grounded but I don’t care. This is worth it. I have to do this._  Wade quietly sneaks out of his bed room, grabbing his phone on dresser on the way. He goes down the hallway and into the kitchen. He rummages through some drawers, thankfully not making a huge ruckus and finds one of his dad’s car keys.  He has his license but never uses the car because one he doesn’t have his own car yet and two he lives such a short distance away from school he doesn’t need a car.  _Yeah I’m so going to get hell for this. Sorry Dad but it has to be done._ Wade then tiptoes outside of the complex. He goes all the way to the garage floor. He presses the button on the key to see what car he is going to drive.   _Yes! I get to drive Dad’s Ferrari. Sweet._ Considering the tallest building is nowhere near Stark Towers he knew that the fastest way to get there was by car.  _I can’t web-swing there like last time._ He smirks. Wade then goes inside the red Ferrari.  _This is fucking cool._ Wade then smirks again as he revs up the car.  _Yeah this is fucking awesome. Well Peter I hope you’re there because here I come._  Wade then drives the car out of the garage and onto the streets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen next chapter? You'll just have to wait and see :)


	11. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :D!

(2:34 AM Same Day)

Peter dials Wade’s number one more time but it just goes to voicemail. He knew it was kind of late to call him but he didn’t care. He might as well have tried again. He slams his phone onto the counter in frustration.” Why doesn’t he answer any of my calls?” he says in anger.  His sister walks up behind him and wraps her arms around his neck. She just came back from a late night shift from the club. “What’s wrong little bro?” she asks, her chin resting against his shoulder. Peter groans before shrugging her of his shoulders. “It’s Wade. He isn’t answering any of my calls” he says before frowning. Penny gives her brother a sad smile. “Look I know what’s going here Peter” she says. Peter looks at her with a confused expression. “What do you mean?” Peter asks. “I mean it’s obvious that you like Wade” she says as she rolls her eyes as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Which it was, everyone could see it but Peter. “But I don’t like him like that” Peter says. Penny rolls her eyes again. “Come on Peter. I knew since I met this kid” she says. Peter looks at her oddly before suddenly a flash of images filled his mind.

_(Flashback to when Peter was in 2 nd Grade when his parent’s just died and he was living at a temporary foster family who wasn’t Penny’s family)_

_“Hey Look! It’s Peter. The kid who has no parents” a boy said as he pointed at him and laughed. “Hey Peter. Where’s your mommy and daddy?” another kid said with a laugh. Everyone pointed at him and laughed at him."No one wants to be with a kid like you. You're a loser" another kid says. Peter had his head slumped downwards the whole way he walked towards a secluded area from the rest of the kids. It was a tree. He didn’t notice someone was under it reading on the other side until the kid turned a page and made a noise. Peter jumped in surprised, which caused the kid to also jump. “Woah Wade. I didn’t see you there.” Peter said.” Peter you scared me!” Wade shouted. Wade then scolded him before he sat back down by the tree. “What are you doing here anyways?” Peter said as he sat next to him. “For your information I’m reading” Wade answered. “What you reading?” Peter asked. “A book”  Wade said. Peter rolled his eyes. “I know that but what’s the title?” he asked.  Peter kept asking questions, completely forgetting everyone who was teasing him. With Wade he didn’t feel alone._

_(End of Flashback)_

_“_ Peter? You okay?” Penny asked in concern.

Peter shakes out his reverie. “huh?”

“What just happened?”

“Oh… I just had a weird flashback of me and Wade when we were kids.” He states.

“Really? What happened?” She asks.

“It was before I came into your family. I was getting picked on because that’s when my parents died and kids were laughing at me and calling me a loser since I didn’t have any parents.”

Penny looked at him sadly. Peter continued to explain. “And well I went away from all the bullies to this tree and there he was.”

“You mean Wade?”

“Yeah”

Penny chuckled. “I see. Well what happened next?”

Peter sighed before he stared into her eyes. “He was reading a book and I asked all these questions and we just talked. He made me forget about all those bullies” he explained while smiling (which he didn’t realize he was doing).

Penny smiled at her brother. “Now do you see it?”

Peter looked confused. “See what?”

“See that you like him”

“What? How does that prove that-“

“Peter you were smiling when you told me that story. And I know I’m no expert but usually people smile when they talk about someone they like” She explains. Peter then walked over to the couch and sat himself down. Penny followed him and sat down next to him. Peter stared blankly at her before scrunching his eyebrows together.

_Is what she saying true? I mean do I really like him?_

_(Flashback to earlier that week)_

_“No Wade! Please don’t die on me! Please!!! I can’t lose you!!” Peter sobbed into his chest. “He’s still breathing thank god! Now wake up Wade!! This is not funny! Wake up!” he screamed, tears streaming down his eyes. There was no response so Peter did the only thing that he thought he could do and pressed his lips onto Wade’s._

_(End of Flashback)_

Peter pressed his fingers on his lips and smiled. “I…I...kissed him” he says in a surprised tone.

  
“You what?!”Penny shouted in surprised.

“I...forgot that I did before but I …I did. I kissed him and I liked it” he smiled widely.

Penny smiled backed at him. “You’re so in love Peter” she teased.

He blushed. He stared at her with a sparkle in his eyes. “I think...I always have been” he admits. ”He’s the one person that actually makes me happy and when I almost lost him I felt that I lost a piece of my heart too. He has always been there to take away all of my troubles. Ever since I met him, he was there for me even though he didn’t know he was. Whenever I was with him, I had forgotten all my problems. He made me smile in more ways than one especially when I annoyed him. I thought it was funny.” He says before chuckling.  “I don’t know why I didn’t realize it before but you’re right Penny. I love Wade and I always have” he adds with a smile.

“I know” She says while smiling back at him.

Peter rolls his eyes playfully. “Oh shut up, just because you’re right doesn’t mean you have to brag” Peter says.  “Yes, it does silly. You’re so cute” she says while pinching his cheek.

Peter swatted her hand away. He then began to frown. He sighed sadly.

“What’s wrong now Pete? Shouldn’t you be happy that you realized you liked him?” She asks in confusion.

“I am. It’s just I’m not so sure he feels the same way. Actually I think he hates me right now” he says before slumping his head downwards to face the floor.

Penny wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “I don’t think he hates you Peter” she says.

“Yeah well then why doesn’t he answer my phone calls and why hasn’t he been at school? In my opinion I think he’s avoiding me” he says in an angry tone before standing up from the couch and heading to the door. “Wait, where are you going? It’s almost 3 am Peter. It could be dangerous out there. You don’t know who could be lurking around this time at night” She says in concern. “Don’t worry Penny I can handle myself. I’m Spider-Man.  Don’t you remember? Besides I just need to clear my head right now” he says before sighing. "Look, I’ll be back in the morning. Don’t wait up for me though. You need to rest” he says before putting on his coat. “Well if you’re not wearing your suit then don’t go web swinging Peter. I’m serious. I don’t want anyone to know your secret identity” she says sternly. Peter rolls his eyes. “I know sis. Don’t worry” he says before going back to the kitchen, grabbing his phone from the counter and putting it in his pocket. He heads back to the door. He then glances back at his sister one more time. She gives him a small smile. “Be safe Peter and I hope you figures things out” she says. Peter smiles softly back. “Thanks sis.. for everything” he says before he opens the door and walks out.

Peter put his hands in his pockets and slumped his head down as he walked down the street. The air was cold and everything was dark except for the few street lamps shining down on the pavement. There was an eerie silence. It was strange but Peter thought nothing of it. All he was thinking about was Wade.

_This sucks. The moment I finally realize that I have always loved him has to be right now, when Wade hates me. Why couldn’t I realize it when he asked me? I mean if it was so obvious to him how come I never noticed it?_

The thing is he never noticed it because it became so natural for him to smile at Wade and have a desire to hold his hand. It was like a habit of his whenever he was around him.

_Well, I just wish there was something I could do to make him at least become my friend again._

Peter continued walking and though he didn’t realize it then he was actually walking to his favorite spot in the world, the tallest building in New York City.

He approaches a street and oddly enough he sees a red Ferarri at the stop sign a few feet away from him.

_What the heck? Who the heck is driving around this part of New York at this time of night? Well whatever. I don’t care. All I do care is the fact that I want Wade to at least like me right now. He doesn't have to feel the same way I do but I can't lose him as a friend. I just can't._

The red Ferarri sped ahead of him, it was trying to reach it’s destination which happens to be the same as Peter’s. Wade decided it would be a lot faster to drive the back roads to the building so he could avoid traffic. Living in the city that never sleeps there was always going to be traffic, no matter what time of the day. The funny thing is that neither of them noticed each other when they were on the same street. Peter was too far away to see the driver and Wade was too focused on getting to his destination he didn't even bother to look at his surroundings. They both continued on their journey to the same destination in which they both assumed they were the only ones travelling.

A few blocks later and Peter finally realized where exactly he was heading to. The building reached the sky and he could see it from where he was standing. He smiled as he looked up at it.

_Wow. It’s funny how I automatically head this way. Well, it’s a good thing though, up there I can think things through and more clearly. I just hope it helps with the situation that I’m in right now._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you know how Peter feels :D. So are they going to meet or is this the end before it even began? You'll find out in the final chapter of Now That's Strange!!


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of Now That's Strange!!

As Peter approached the building he threw his head backwards, taking in the exact height of his solace. He whistled louder than he probably should have.  _I never really noticed the height of this building. It is extremely tall. It is hard to tell. When I web-swing it looks so much smaller._ Peter chuckled to himself, before noticing he had no way to get to the top. He recalled his sister’s warning not to web-swing for fear that someone might notice him. There were only two ways to get to the roof, the normal way would be the elevators/stairs, but Peter’s way was to scale the building on its side. Peter knew it was a risk, but he needed to think of a way to win back Wade’s friendship, and then only place to think was on the city’s tallest buildings roof. “Starting with an exceptional way to apologize” he said out loud. He knew it was going against everything he knew better, but he threw on his gray hoodie over his face, and scaled the building from the back, away from the streets _._ It took a while but Peter finally reached the top, he poked his head, checking to make sure the coast was clear. He never noticed the sheepish figure stalking in the shadows. All that climbing made him feel warm. He abruptly took off his hoodie and threw it to the side, knowing he was safe. He hopped onto the ledge, balancing himself to keep from falling. He walked along the ledge in a straight line as if it was a balance beam, all the while talking to himself out loud. He took a deep breath, taking in the New York skyline. “This is confusing, first Wade acts like my friend and now he won’t even answer my calls. What the heck is going on? I mean is he really upset that I didn’t respond to him that one day at school? I did try to explain to him why I didn’t respond, even though I wasn’t sure about the answer myself. Maybe he just didn’t hear me. He did just witness his pop faint at that moment. Still this is freaking ridiculous. Why would he be so upset over that?  Ugh. This is annoying. I just want to figure out a way for him to like me as a friend. Where should I start? Hi Wade. I like you and not just like you but like-like you, more like I love you.” Peter paused, growing upset. “Am I crazy? What am I saying? He’ll never speak to me again! Wade doesn’t love me. He barely even likes me right now. I really can’t lose him as a friend. HE is, besides my sister, the only person who keeps me sane, who gives me a purpose to live.” Peter began to boil, confused by everything happening. “AGHH why is everything so damn confusing? Why is this so hard? Why doesn’t anything I say sound right? Aghhh. I just I…” he grumbles. “I’M SORRY WADE!” Peter screamed to the distant stars, his voice drowned out by the sounds of taxi cabs and honking horns.  He stared into the distance and took in all of the lights down below. He noticed that it was dark from where he was standing, even the lights from the city that never sleeps was not bright enough.  A glow, which shown from the moon, was the only thing giving Peter light. The yellowish full moon was comforting yet strangely calming. He looked over the ledge, admiring all the underrated beauty down below. “Maybe I should join them. It will make things less confusing and less painful for Wade.” For a split second, Peter considered ending it all. The thought lasted only a second before he realized the consequences. “What am I thinking?! I am being STUPID! What is wrong with me?!!!” Peter jumped down from the ledge, landing back on the roof.

 

He paced for a while before suddenly throwing his head back and screaming. He had never heard such magnitude in his voice. It was a weight off his shoulder getting everything pent up out in the open. His breath was short and staggered as he breathed through clenched teeth, angry at himself. Wade stood in the shadows, staring in disbelief at what he just heard. _Di…did Peter just say he loved me? I can’t believe it. He feels the same way. I should tell him I love him too._ Wade thought excitedly. It was at that moment Wade appeared from his hiding place in the shadows. He walked coolly to where Peter stood, touching his shoulder from behind.  “I knew you would be here” he said with a wide smile. Peter jumped a foot forward before swiftly turning around to see who it was. He was surprise at who he saw.

“Wade!?!? What are you doing here?! How did you even get up here?!” Peter shouts in astonishment. “I have my ways” Wade says mysteriously, “Stark Industries partly owns this building.” Peter waved Wade off not listening. “Why are you here Wade?” He asks in anger, turning his back to Wade. “I...I wanted to talk to you” Wade stutters. He didn’t expect this kind of response.

Wade couldn’t see but Peter was rolling his eyes. Peter gave him an exasperated sigh. “Now you want to talk to me? What the hell Wade? Why the hell have you been avoiding my calls and why the hell weren’t you at school?” Peter’s voice rose in anger as he glared at the stars.

“That’s not my fault. My parent’s have been worrying about me all week ever since that day involving that car,” Wade explains, his voice a little shaky. “That’s not the point Wade.” Peter shouts turning back to face him. “First you hate me then I’m your friend and now you hate me again. It’s like a rollercoaster with you. Why can’t you make up your damn mind?!”

Wade stared blankly at him before his eyes filled with tears. "I...I don't hate you" he mumbled. He was so sure that Peter would be shocked and happy, not angry like this. This was a whole new level of mad that Wade had never seen.  He didn’t like this Peter. “You What?!” Peter yelled, becoming more irritated by the minute. “I DON’T HATE YOU…I….I….I love you” Wade yelled, saying the last part in a shaky mumble, barely audible.

“What was that Wade?” Peter yelled, sarcastically cupping his hand to his ear, “I didn’t hear you. You what? Speak louder!!!” He continued in anger. Wade couldn’t hold back his feelings anymore. “I LOVE YOU” Wade shouted so loud that it echoed throughout the sky. Peter was taken aback in shock. He didn’t respond but stared at Wade with wide eyes.

“I...didn’t know before. I…I was confused about you. You were giving me all these mixed signals. I didn’t know what to think, but then you smiled at me that one night.  It was the first time in my life my stomach fluttered with butterflies” Wade says, tears flowing freely down his face. He briefly gave him a sad smile before frowning again. “I tried to mask it by being angry at you, but then you were nice to me, like you cared about me. All those time you saved me, you taking me to that club and to this spot...” Wade explains his voice barely understandable between his sobs. “...I was confused. I didn’t want to like you so much. You were the annoying kid who followed me everywhere, who bothered me with everything, but then I got to know the real you. The you who lost his parents, the you who is adopted like me, the you who was actually BRAVE enough to take on a bully like Brad, the you who actually cares about me and is not just my friend because I'm the son of two famous avengers...” Wade says before staring into Peter’s eyes with his teary ones. "The you who I love" Wade starts to choke as he starts to cough through his sobs. “And... I thought your felt the same way... you even said so earlier..." Wade was starting to feel really upset and annoyed. "I was there remember? Did you not mean what you said? Was it all a joke?"

Peter didn’t know how to respond to Wade’s outburst. He stood there frozen in shock. Wade was sobbing harshly, letting all his pain flow out of him. He felt like his heart was slowly breaking. Maybe he had been wrong. _Why would he hurt me like this? Why would he lead me on? I thought he loved me too. He even said he did. Then why is he not saying anything now? I thought all those signs meant something, but he obviously doesn’t feel the same way. I can’t do this. I can’t cry in front of him. This is too much pain. I put my whole heart on the line for him but he managed to crush it, by again not responding to a simple question. I have to stop crying. I can’t take it. I should just leave._  Wade gives one final sad look, his eyes pouring out tears, at Peter, before he heads toward the elevator door.

As Wade was leaving Peter finally came to his senses. _Wait! Wade just pronounced his love to me. HE said he loves ME. What am I doing? I wanted this. I don't care about why he didn't want to talk to me. He wants to talk to me now, and that is all that matters. I can't let him walk away. I have to tell him I feel the same way._

In an instance he was by Wade’s side, grabbing him by his shoulder quickly turning him around. Their eyes met for only a second before Wade found Peter's lips kissing his. Heat rose in his cheeks before he melted into the kiss, putting all his passion he had into it. For moments it was just them alone in the world. Nothing else mattered, nothing else was alive. The moment was halted as he realized his dream was coming true.

_Peter is kissing me? Why is he kissing me? Was I right? Does he actually feel the same way?_ Thoughts flowed through Wade’s mind as Peter continued to delicately kiss him.Seconds later Peter pulled out of the kiss grasping Wade’s cheeks with his hands. He brushed away the tears from under Wade’s eyes, his fingers barely touching the brim of Wade’s glasses. He smiled at him adoringly. “I love you too Wade. I always have.” Wade smiles widely at Peter. Their hearts beat in one steady but kindred rhythm together as they hold each other in their arms. Their eyes fell upon each other, sparkling under the moon light. Wade wrapped his arms around Peter’s neck as Peter lets his hands fall to Wade’s waist. “Kiss me again,” Wade says with a loving smile. “Whatever you say Wade” Peter says mischievously. Peter then gives Wade his famous smile before they kiss once more fiercely but fervent. Peter pulled Wade closer so that their chests were touching to deepen the kiss.  Wade pushed his head forward and lets his tongue slip through Peter’s lips.  Soft moans of pleasure escaped from both of them, their tongues tangling together for dominance over the other. They both put everything they had into this one kiss, all their love, all their energy and all their passion they had for each other. It was something Wade never imagined happening.

_I never thought I would be doing this, but here I am kissing this boy. This boy who I found so annoying, this boy who has always been there, this boy who makes me smile with his amazing smile, this boy who I love with all my heart._

Together their hearts were beating rapidly and their breathing became hoarse. They pulled out of the kiss roughly and both began to pant harshly. They leaned their foreheads together, smiling widely at each other. Wade chuckles lightly. “What’s so funny?” Peter asks. Wade chuckles again a little bit louder than before. “It’s just that… I never imagined this to happen” he says. Peter chuckles in response. “Now that’s strange because I did”. Their eyes meet and all they see is pure love and adoration. “I love you Wade.”  “I love you too Peter” Wade says. They move into one more kiss before Wade interrupts. “Can I ask you something Pete?” Wade questions. “Pete? Where did that come from?” Peter asked smiling. "I don't know. It just felt right" Wade says before blushing. "Well I like it" Peter chuckles. "Anyways as I was saying, what did you mean when you said that you have always loved me?" Wade questioned. Peter smiles widely at him. “You have always been there for me even though it wasn’t clear to you that you were. You make me smile, helping me to forget all the bad things that happened during my life. With you everything felt right and I was finally happy. You brought me to life Wade.” Peter explains. Wade smiled lovingly as he rubbed his hand against Peter’s cheek while gazing into his eyes. “You make me happy too Peter” Wade says. They both exchange adoring smiles at each other Wade then leans forward to brush his lips against Peter’s for another sweet but passionate kiss.

_Peter Parker feels the same way I do. I thought he wouldn’t have. I thought he was just leading me on but then he showed me his smile and everything fell right into place. It feels like this is meant to be. I really do love him and he loves me too, he always has._  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed my story. It's sad that it has come to an end. Don't worry though, this story isn't over yet. I'm working on the Epilogue and a surprise for you all will be in the "End Notes". So stay tune folks. There is more to come :D.


	13. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the epilogue enjoy! Now this story has finally come to an end but don't worry all, there is still another surprise. Stay tune till the end of this chapter to find out what it is. :)

Wade finally finished his full punishment, including the extra two weeks for taking his dad’s Ferrari. Peter and Wade have been together for one month. They planned an official first date tonight since they couldn’t have one while he was grounded.  Wade is in his room getting dressed up in front of his bedroom mirror. Steve walks in.

“You look fancy. Where you going tonight kiddo?”

 “Just out, I might be back late tonight so don’t wait up for me.”

“Okay son. Have fun in whatever you’re doing and be safe”

“Will do Pop. By the way where is dad?”

“Oh, he’s in his lab of course”

“That’s dad for ya. Well I gotta go before I’m late. I love you. Tell dad I love him too. Bye Pop”.

Wade then kisses Steve’s cheek before he grabs his jacket and goes out of the room towards the front door. He pulls out his phone from his pocket and texts Peter. “On my way. Be there soon-WW”.

Peter was in front of his mirror fumbling with his tie. He nearly jumps when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He read the texts before he replies. “Great. I’ll be waiting ;)-PP”.  Peter then throws his phone on the bed. He grumbles as he continues to fumble with his tie. “Ugh, why am I so nervous?” he asks as he turns around toward the door since he heard footsteps from behind him. “That’s because this is your first date and not only that your first boyfriend. Here, let me fix your tie” Penny says as she goes up to him. Peter taps his foot nervously as Penny fixes his tie. Penny turns Peter back towards to mirror once she finishes fixing his tie. “Look at yourself Peter. You’re all grown up. I remember so long ago when you were basically chasing Wade and now you don’t have to chase him because he’s yours. You shouldn’t be nervous Pete. This is what you wanted right?” Peter sighs. “Yes, this is what I wanted and that is why I’m nervous because I want everything to be perfect” Peter explains as he turns back around to face his sister. Penny smiles widely at him. “It will be. You guys have been planning this out for weeks” Penny says. “Still Penny you got to understand that this is our first date... emphasis on the first sis. It has to be perfect” Peter says as he starts to pace around the room. “I mean what if I say something wrong? What if he doesn’t like what I’m wearing? What if we break up tonight?” Penny laughs at Peter’s antics. “Oh, come on Pete. Now you’re just overreacting. You’re not going to break up. You guys love each other. I see how you look whenever you’re on the phone with him Peter and I know he loves you too considering how long you guys talk on the phone. Look, Peter just relax. Everything will be fine.” Penny explains as she puts her hands on his shoulder to calm him. A few seconds later they hear a car horn honking from outside. Peter then gives Penny a worried smile. “I hope so. I’ll be back later. Bye Penny” he says before he kisses her cheek and walks out of his room towards the front door. When Peter gets outside he sees Wade in front of his car wearing a huge smile. He freezes in his place and stares in awe at his boyfriend. Instantly all his worries disappear from his mind. He then walks towards Wade seconds later and plants a sweet kiss on his lips. “What was that for?” Wade asks in confusion. Peter chuckles. “Oh, nothing. I just felt like it” he says before he goes to the side door and opens it for Wade. “What are you doing? I’m supposed to be driving Pete”.  Peter chuckles again. “Not anymore I’m driving now.” Peter says with a smile. Wade doesn’t argue. He thought the gesture was sweet. “Well. Okay then. Thanks babe” He says before he kisses Peter’s cheek, hands him the keys and sits in the front seat. Peter touches his cheek and blushes for a few minutes before he goes into the driver seat.

30 minutes pass and both of them are finally at a fancy secluded restaurant out of the city. This is because they didn’t want anyone they knew to see them. They wanted to be alone and so they were.  The concierge shows them to their table in the back of the restaurant where it is isolated from the rest of the tables. Wade and Peter sit across from each other.  Peter reaches out his hand across the table to Wade’s hand. “Finally, we get to be together for our first official date” he says. Wade gives him an adoring smile as he holds his hand. “I know it’s been too long” he says.  “Hi, my name is Skye and I’ll be your waiter. Here are your menus. I’ll give you a few minutes to let you order but for now, what would you like to drink?” A short girl with short black hair girl that frames her face, her bangs covering  part of her blue-ish green-ish eyes asks. She is wearing a notable Captain America headband, a Spider-man t-shirt, jeans and black platform shoes. Wade smiles at her. “I like your headband. It’s pretty cool” he says before he stares at Peter and gives a wide grin. “Yeah, it’s pretty awesome. I love the t-shirt too” Peter says before giving a small snicker at Wade. “Well, thank you. I got my headband at this shop when I was on vacation and…” This went on for a few minutes before Wade interrupts her. “Um well I’d like a Coke and he’d have a Fanta, now can you give us time to make our orders please?” he asks. “Oh, of course.  I tend to get sidetrack. I’m sorry. I’ll be right back with your drinks” she says before she leaves. “Finally, we’re alone” Wade states. Peter chuckles lightly. “Yeah, finally ” he says. But a few seconds later Skye comes back with their drinks and places it in front of them. “Here you go guys . Did you guys decide on what to order yet?” she asks. Peter shakes his head.  “No we haven’t so can you please give us more time?” Wade states sternly but politely.  Skye gives a smile and nods her head.  “Oh, of course. Just let me know when you’re ready. I’ll be right over there” she says as she points to the direction. “Okay, thank you” Peter says. “No problem” she says before she finally leaves them alone. They exchange smiles before they lift their menus above their faces. “Everything looks good here I don’t know what to choose” Wade says. Peter smiles at Wade. “I know me neither hmm…this looks appetizing.” Peter says as he points out a picture of a meal on his menu to Wade.  Wade nods his head in agreement. “Yeah, that does look delicious” he says with a smile. After a few more minutes both of them decided on what they wanted to eat for dinner. They quickly called Skye back and gave her their orders. She smiled as she wrote it down on her notepad. “Good choices. I’ll be back with your orders later” she says as she takes their menus and leaves them alone again. “Seriously, can we ever get some alone time here?” Wade says in an irritated voice. “Come on babe cheer up we’re alone now, aren’t we?” Peter asks as he squeezes tighter on his grip. Wade sighs. “Yeah, but only till our food comes. Who knows when she’ll come back” he says. Peter chuckles. “Well, once we get our food she’ll leave us alone till we finish. We’ll get plenty time alone time then but let’s just cherish what we have right now, okay?” he asks with a smile. Wade’s face lifted at that. “Okay” he says with a grin before leaning over to plant a sweet peck on Peter’s lips.

After a few minutes of casual conversation, Skye comes back and places their meals in front of them. “Here you are. Enjoy” she says with a smile before she lets them be.  Peter nods his thanks before he starts eating. Wade starts eating as well. As Peter takes another bite a thought comes to his mind. “Um Wade, I was just wondering…what about your parents? Are we ever going ever going to tell them about us?” Wade nearly chokes on his food at this. He gulps it down before he downs his drink. “What? I thought we agreed that we’re not going to tell them? You know how they’re going to react” Wade states. “I know they’re not going to like it but I want to be able to come to your house and cuddle. I want to go out in public and show everyone that we’re together. I want to show everyone how much I love you. And we can’t do that if your parents don’t know Wade” Peter says as he grabs Wade’s hand across the table. Wade gives a sigh. “Well… we’ll see when the time comes. Let’s just enjoy this dinner, okay babe?” Peter gives a sad sigh. “Well okay. I guess that works” he says before giving him a soft smile. Wade smiles back.

     Minutes later Skye comes back to their table. “Hey guys. How is everything?” she asks with a smile. Peter smiles back. “Everything is fine here.” Wade nods his head. “Yeah, food is great.  Oh, can we have the check please?” he asks. “Oh, of course. I’ll get that right now for you” Skye says before she leaves to go get the check. Peter proceeds to then get his wallet. “Hey no. I’m paying babe” Wade says. “No, its fine Wade I’ll pay.” “No really it’s fine Pete. I can pay.”  “No Wade. I’m going to pay.”  “Give me your wallet Pete. I’m paying.” “Hey no give that back. I’m paying. Ha I’ve got your phone.” “Peter. Give that back. That’s mine.” “Then give me my wallet back” Peter says with a pout. A few seconds later the waitress comes back. “Well, here’s the check guys” Skye says as she places the check on the table. “Thank you. Wade says grabbing the check and looking at the price. He then places his credit card inside and hands it back to Skye. “Here you go” he says. Skye smiles and takes it from him. “I’ll be right back” she says before leaving. Peter looks shock. “That’s not fair you took my wallet” he says with a huff. Wade chuckles while handing Peter’s wallet back to him. “Fair is fair babe” he says before leaning over the table and pressing a peck on his boyfriend’s cheek. Peter was about to give Wade a witty remark but Skye returns with the receipt, his card and a pen. “Just sign here” she says handing them to Wade.

Wade takes the card puts in his pocket and signs the receipt, adding two dollars for the tip. “Thanks. I hope you to have a great night” she says with a smile. “Thanks Skye. We appreciate your service” Peter says. Wade is shocked at this remark. Skye smiles. “Hope to see you two again sometime. Come whenever. I’ll be here. Bye” she says. “Will do. Thanks again Skye” Peter says getting up from his chair. As they were leaving the restaurant Peter grabs on to Wade’s hand. “When did you become such a gentleman? You never were so nice to people before we started dating” Wade says. “Well then, I guess you’re the cause” Peter says with a chuckle before kissing his hair. “Now where shall we go next?” he asks. “Well I am kinda surprised they didn’t offer us dessert so anywhere with dessert sounds fine to me.” “That’s true. They didn’t serve us any dessert. How strange? Anyways, I know the perfect place to go to. I’ll drive” Peter says. Wade quirks an eyebrow. “Where?” he asks. “You’ll see” Peter says.

 They arrived at “Naustica” thirty minutes later. “They have desserts here?” Wade says before chuckling. “They have the best root beer floats I’ve ever had besides this is the first place I danced with you and now it’s going to be the second too” Peter says with a wink. “Oh, I’m not dancing” Wade says. “Oh, yes you are Wade.”  “No. I’m not. I said I wanted dessert not to dance” Wade states. Peter rolls his eyes. “Fine, we’ll get you your dessert then we’ll dance” he says as he pulls them towards the bar (George had already let them in while they were squabbling with each other). “Hey guys. What are you doing here? I thought you were on your first date” Penny says as the boys approach the bar. “We still are” Peter says with a smile, crossing his arms over the counter. Wade does the same, sitting next to him. “Can we have two root beer floats. Peter says they’re the best he ever had so I want to see how good they really are” Wade says with a smile. Penny chuckles. “Two root beer floats coming right up and my lil bro doesn’t lie. They’re the bomb” she says. Peter rolls his eyes. “Who even says that anymore? Get with the time sis” he says. Penny just sticks her tongue out at him as she makes the drinks for them. “Isn’t crazy that we’ll technically be seniors in month?” Wade states. “I know and hopefully by then our relationship won’t be a secret” Peter says with a huff. “Babe come on. Don’t ruin the night. I said we’ll see. Okay?” Wade says before giving him a peck against his lips. Peter smiles softly into the peck. “Fine, we’ll talk about it later.”  “Well, here you boys go” Penny says sliding to mugs down to the boys. “Thanks Penny” Wade says with a wide grin. “Yeah, thanks sis” Peter says. “No Prob guys” she says with a wide smile. “Well, I better get back to work. You two have fun” she says before she goes to wait on another customer. “You’re sister is really awesome” Wade says. “Yeah I know” Peter replies.  Wade smiles before taking a sip through a straw of the root beer float. “Oh my god. This is amazing” Wade says before taking another big sip. Peter chuckles. “I told you so” he says before taking his own sip of his root beer float. Once they finished their floats, Peter takes Wade’s hand and leads them to the dance floor. “Come on, let’s dance.” Wade chuckles and doesn’t complain. Sure, he didn’t want to dance but since his boyfriend does he just goes along with it.  Wade admires Peter as he dances.

_It’s really cute how into it he gets when he dances. It’s like he doesn’t care whose watching. He just dances because it’s fun. Maybe it won’t be so bad if we make our relationship public to the people at our school._

 They dance for hours before they got tired. Peter takes Wade’s hand and leads him back to the bar. “You know I’ve really had a fun first date with you” Peter says. “I did too.  This will definitely be something I’ll always cherish and remember” Wade says with a smile. “Oh, and thank you.” “For what Wade?” “For taking me on this date babe” Wade chuckles. “Oh, right. Well, I wouldn’t have done it if it wasn’t with you” Peter say before pecking his cheek. Wade blushes. “Same here” he says. “Oh, and Wade?” “Yes?” “I love you.” “I love you too” Wade says before he leans forward and kisses him passionately.  Peter smiles into the kiss, letting all his left over energy from dancing into this one kiss. Wade wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and deepens the kiss.

_A lot of things happen this year like the fact that the one person I truly despised strangely became the one person I truly love. I’ve changed too. I’m not as shy as I used to be. Well with all the changes, I’m ready to face whatever challenges come my way during senior year as long as I have my boyfriend at my side._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I hoped you liked the epilogue. Well anyways the surprise is that this story is just the first book of a 3 part series. I'm actually already planned the second and third books. I'm writing the second one as we speak. Keep checking this page because you don't know when I'll add the second book. Thanks for reading. See you all real soon :D


End file.
